


Roleplays with Damnedxfate

by damnedxfate, Flamour



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Lamia, M/M, Manipulation, Many Kinks, Mind Control, NSFW, Soul Bond, danger noodle, rare pairs, very dubcon for many reasons, yandere!Stretch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamour/pseuds/Flamour
Summary: Roleplays between damnedxfate and myself. will be posted here so as to not flood our tumblrs! Enjoy our sin. Please mind the tags!





	1. Yandere Stretch X Error

**Author's Note:**

> Error: Me  
> Stretch: Damnedxfate

 

 

Error didn’t really know what to do. It was always the same in this blank endless space. The voices would never stop their ceaseless cruelty. Like they were doing now. Just end it, they screamed. You’re nothing but a mistake, another yelled. And he believed them. Even if they brought him to his knees, sobbing and cursing his existence, he believed every word they told him. He just wanted it all to stop. Maybe one day he’d finally find the courage to do what they want. For now, he hummed softly to himself as he knitted. He liked this. He liked to knit and sing to himself. He liked to pretend the voices weren’t screaming.

“ _ **YoU WeRe sTanDinG In tHe WaKe oF DevAsTaTiOn. YOu WeRe WaiTiNg On ThE EdGe oF tHe UnKnOwN….**_ ”

 

 

* * *

Stretch tapped impatiently at the counter of his sentry stand. The “dinner date” that recently happened niggled at the back of his mind. Error…that bastard. He should hate him with all his Soul. Still…something about the small broken skeleton awakened something inside him. A feral hunger, an ever growing need.

So tiny and weak. Stretch felt hungry every time he thought of Error. He had a need for him. Need to have him, control him. What was this feeling? This starvation inside his soul to keep that glitched being at his side…in his arms? Trapped forever with him?  
  
He truly wanted to help Error. Stretch knew the crushing weight of being powerless. Every last thing you did meaning nothing. Lashing out blindly at any and all things around one’s body. Maybe for a moment he could go see him? Blue did want him to make friends. Why not kill two birds with one stone?  
  
With a snap of his fingers he disappeared. The sentry station just as barren as the snowed landscape around it.

 

* * *

Error sighed, staring at the black beanie he’d made. It was just another hat, something else he had woven together with expertise in his spare time. But his mind was wandering more and more, the voices in his head screaming louder and louder. He tossed the hat into the growing pile of clothing before starting on a new project. A black sweater. That’d be nice, right? Something other than his jacket to wear for once. Hed throw the rest of the clothing into a random universe later. For now, he needed to be distracted. And he was. So much so, he didn’t hear the distinctive pop of teleportation magic behind him.

 

* * *

Stretch took in the expanse of white before him. It was blinding. Not even Snowdin after a blizzard was so…bleak.  
  
Finding the multi colored skeleton was easy. It was like his eyes were naturally drawn to him. Error sat there hunched over fiddling with something. Stretch casually walked up stopping momentarily at a pile of what looked like clothes. Reaching down he picked up a piece of black fabric and examined it.  
  
Huh, a beanie. Did error make this? Grinning he placed it on his head, it fit as if made for him. Friends gave each other gifts all the time right? His ever present grin took a sharper edge. His first gift from Error! well, intended or not.  
  
“Hey bud, what are ya up to?” He spoke leaning back juuuuuust in case the twitchy little guy was feeling a little more…murdery today. How cute. Is that morbid?

 

* * *

He had begun humming at one point again, growing a bit louder to combat the voices raising volume. The neck of the sweater was already apparent, his nimble fingers moving at lightning speed. That is until he heard the voice behind him.

Startled, Error dropped his precious materials and turned so he was facing the taller skeleton. Maybe that dinner was a joke, maybe the other really was here to finish him off. “ ** _WhAt Do YoU WaNt? HeRe tO rEaLLy fiNiSh Me OfF tHiS tImE?_** ”

His threads danced about him warily, clearly prepared to react to any movement. Wait…wad that the beanie hed made? “ _ **U-uH….WhERe’d YoU gEt ThAt?**_ ” Because he sure as hell put it in his pile.

* * *

‘So cute, like an angry hissing kitten trying to appear bigger then it is’ Stretch thought endearingly (ignoring the fact Error was a destroyed of worlds) as he looked over the other clothes. “ Promised Blue I wouldn’t, remember Error? Were friends now. Decided to come check on you.” He held up some knitted socks. More for his collection. He pocketed them before fingering the beanie on his head.  
  
 “You made these right? You did a wonderful job” Stretch flashed Error a sincere smile. The other was good at a lot of things besides destruction. Stretch couldn’t wait to find out more about his new fascination.

* * *

Error just continued to glare at Stretch, though relaxed in confusion. “ _ **FrIeNdS? I DoN’t ReMeMbEr aGrEeInG tO tHaT.**_ ”

He grumbled. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the other steal a pair of socks he’d made, threads growing more agitated at the blatant theft.

“ ** _HeY! WhAt ArE yOu DoInG?!”_**  He snarled, pulling the rest of the pile closer towards himself with his threads. “ _ **YeAh I MaDe ThEm, sO WhAt?**_ ”

* * *

 

Stretch held up his hands in a calming gesture.  
 Pulling out a sucker he unwrapped it carefully,  keeping his movements slow. He sat on the ground thoughtfully tonguing the sweet. He chuckled softly at Error’s actions. He really did look like a puffy kitten hoarding toys.

 “Blue decided for us remember? Once he gets his mind on something there is nothing that is gonna change it. He scooted closer just marginally. Sweeping his sockets over the mass of clothes and the endearing skeleton on them.

 “No need to get defensive. This is great stuff. You have a real knack for it. Sew how are you? Has everything been…alright?” He actually wanted to know. What was wrong with him. This monster had hurt his brother, taken him away. Yea, he was hurt and probably more broken then any other being Stretch had met.

Stretch was confused about how he was feeling. His impulse control was skewed when it came to Error. He wanted to both push away and keep near him the glitch. He chewed at the lollipop before slowly reaching one out to Error. Maybe a sweet will calm his sour.

* * *

 He flinched as the other moved, keeping a wary eye on all his movements. Soon Stretch was just…sitting down? Was that a fucking pun? Error relaxed a bit and stared at the sucker in confusion. Hed never had one if those before, but the compliments to his craft was relaxing him more than it should be.

He blinked at the question and sat down, picking up his needles to resume his project. His day. His day had been filled with sobbing and blood. The sleeves of his jacket thankfully covered everything and the glitches being relaxed even more at the thought. He’d never let anyone know what his days consisted of.

“ _ **DeStRoYed a LuStTaLe. WhAt iS tHaT?**_ ” He pointed to the rounded treat, curious. The wires around him disappeared as his guard went down.

* * *

“Sounds like a banging good time” He should feel bad that an AU was destroyed. His mentality had degenerated to as long as its not his bro or versions of his bro. The other sanses and Papyri he knew were “originals” so they would be safe. Better random AU’s then his own.  
  
Stretch mind stalled at the question more then the statement.  He felt even worse for Error now. Stretch couldn’t go a day without something sweet, and this guy always looked like every bite was new to him. He had thought it was just his brother’s cooking and indescribable taste, he was wrong. Every bite WAS new.  
  
 “It’s a uh Lollipop. Its a sweet piece of hard candy on a stick that you lick and suck until it’s small enough to bite. “ He looked at the little images printed on the wrapped to check the flavor. Honey, damn his favorite. “ This one happens to be the best flavor, Honey.” He held it out further for Error to take.   
  
A random thought crossed his mind. The lollipop was the same color as his magic. He tensed slightly as his imagination conjured an image of multiple tongues running around the familiar colored treat. He  **needed**  that.

* * *

Error sat himself criss cross applesauce in front of Stretch still a bit wary. You could never be too careful. The treat looked odd, covered in some kind of paper like the treats he steals from Underfell. Heh. Underfell. He should really mess with that place more. Red must miss him.

He cautiously took the little stick and held it between his fingers before long dark blue tentacle like tongues engulfed the entire thing. Wrapper, stick, and all. Error scrunched up his face as he held it in his mouth. “ ** _TaStEs lIkE pApEr…_** ”

That said, he didn’t like it

* * *

“Snk!” Stretch wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or scream blasphemy. He Stared open mouthed watching the stick be wiggled back and forth.  
  
Reaching forward cautiously, keeping an eye out for those attacking threads. Grabbing at the stick delicately he pulled at it shuddering at the lewd sounding pop when it came free. The seeking tongues glowing enticingly.  
  
 “You have to remove the wrapper first” He felt his magic rise as he unwrapped the sucker. The wet saliva tingly at his finger tips. Tucking the wrapped into his hoodie pocket he idly licked his finger tips. A habit he developed as not to waste precious sugar. Stretch sighed deeply at the second hand taste of the other skeleton.  
  
He held the lollipop against Error’s mouth this time.   
  
What was wrong with him? This thing in front of him killed so many innocent souls. Tortured or not he was monstrous. His LOVE was beyond any known monster. Yet here was Stretch practically panting after him. His soul screamed at him to bring this monster home. Keep him forever.

* * *

The threads were back at the approach, Error himself freezing as he waited for the attack. But there was none. Stretch was simply trying to pull the papery treat from him. His tongues fought to keep it for a bit, wrapping around it until it finally slipped through and popped free.

He blinked and watched suspiciously as the other unwrapped it and offered the now honey color sucker back to him. Error didn’t even notice his strange breathing, none the wiser of any intent.

Dark blue tongues slowly wrapped around the sucker again, squeezing it and wiggling around for a taste before they pulled it back into his mouth. “ ** _ThAt’S mUcH bEtTeR. WhY eVeN pUt ThE pApEr oN?_** ”

Absent mindedly he began to knit again, black shoulders forming slowly. So far it was nice and soft. He’d like wearing it. But the voices were coming back and his gaze wandered off as he listened to their demands for destruction. He’d need to do his job soon.

* * *

Stretch immediately noticed when Error’s mind began to stray.His magical “hackles” rose. A tingling at the base of his skull. Desperation set in. He wasn’t ready to lose this moment. He refused to lose another second of time with this obsession.  
  
Slowly he had been moving closer to Error with each distraction. He didn’t even bother answering the latest questions. He leaned forward the last remaining distance, perhaps Blue was right and he was a bit to reckless for his own good. He put his hand on Error’s head slid it down to caress his cheek. Even if it meant a Error crashed for a bit. At least he couldn’t run away.

* * *

Which one to destroy this time? Maybe Horrortale? Or Swapfell? Decisions decisions. So in thought, Error didn’t notice Stretch coming closer until suddenly something was  _touching_  him.

It felt like an eternity even if the touch was only just beginning. He screeched, jerking back as errors filled his eyes blinding him and sending him into further panic. His body locked up, the tongues rolling the sucker around freezing. A loud shrill series of noises suddenly rang out before his eye sockets went completely empty. The blank red staring at nothing as his body tried to recover from the crash.

His body was limp where it was, sitting hunched over. Like a doll waiting to be moved.

* * *

Stretch leap back when Error began to spasm. He hadn’t seen this happen up close. It was horrifying. He found himself unable to look away. The twitching jerks of the small body suddenly stopping. When Error slumped over Stretch caught him. Laying the small body down flat on the anti voids floor.  
  
Stretch found himself panting harder now, drool gathering at the corner of his mouth. What was this  **hunger**? His eyes raked up and down the frozen form. Chest heaving he crawled over the supine form. Stretch probably looked feral. His chest heaving, eyes glowing, jaw cracked wide with drool slowly trickling out. He almost wanted to devour  the form below.  
  
The lollipop lay forgotten on the floor innocently glistening in non existent light. Reflected on its shiny surface was a warped version. The only witness to Stretch’s sudden depraved needs.

* * *

There was a small bar above his skull. It appeared just after he was laid down. Not that he felt it. He was really there anyways. The bar showed his reboot status, currently only reading 30%. His glitched body lay beneath Stretch as if he was just sleeping, hands up by his head and legs just slightly bent.

With all the movement his shirt had gotten pulled up a bit, revealing some of the crimson bones beneath.

* * *

“Oh fuuuuck” Stretch groaned loudly taking in that scandalous peek of untouched bones. “You’re perfect baby, look at you all soft and sweet under me. Hmm” Stretch couldn’t stop his hands from roaming. He didn’t even want to.  
  
His hands roamed over unexplored territory. Hiking the shirt up higher to bunch under Error’s chin. So fragile yet so deadly. Grasping at a rib on each side Stretch leaned down lashing his tongue up and down the frozen sternum. The noise that left him from the taste was more beast then monster.  
  
Sweeter then any candy, more addicting then even the purest honey. His eyes flicked distractedly to the reboot bar. He had time,  ** _J u S T  M o r E  T i M e!_**

* * *

The bar was already at 60% and still climbing. The bones beneath the taller skeleton would grow warmer under his ministrations. Yep, just like if he was asleep. Even if he had no clue as to what was going on his magic and body did. And they liked it. His cobalt soul began to shine beneath his ribs. Error was already panting softly. So untouched…virgin. So innocent in all things physical.

* * *

Stretch groaned as his clothed hips settled neatly against the ones under him. Rocking his glowing erection to the barely responsive bones. He released the ribs below him long enough to hike thin legs high on his hips. His forceful rutting jerking Error’s form.   
  
Why was he doing this? It was like he couldn’t control himself. Maybe it was a throw back of his obsessive need to find the glitched error and save his bro. Maybe those feelings hadn’t been fully resolved at Blue’s return. His mind and soul demanded he found the skeleton and enact some form of justice on him. It had some how gotten twisted with the pity and his misplaced need to protect others from harm. Whatever the reason. Error was going to be his.  
  
How to keep the violet skeleton from lashing out when he rebooted though? The answer laid before him, burrowed deep within a dark rib cage. His Soul.The culmination of his being! Reaching reverently into the heaving chest, he pulled out Error’s soul. Yes, this was perfect.   
  
Hiking up his orange hoodie, Stretch placed the stolen soul alongside his own. His soul was quick to latch onto the vulnerable one. A haze of magic pressing them flush together. His honey slick dripping and penetrating the dark soul. His lust glowing within.An unwanted intruder, infecting the remaining purity Error had.

* * *

His body rocked with the forceful motions. He couldn’t do a thing as he was manhandled. At least not yet. The bar above his head was quickly filling, leaving little to no time before hed be awake and aware again.

His soul was warm in Stretch’s grip, beating softly with little glitches here and there. Though when it was placed next to another more dominant soul it shuddered. The others lust infecting it and forcing it grow hot.

Error’s magic responded, dark blue glowing from beneath his shorts. There was a loud ding before he suddenly groaned, eye lights returning as he blinked awake.

“ _ **U-uh….**_ ” He jerked at the next thrust, already panting and much too hot. Contact. There was contact everywhere. So much touching-

But… it also felt good. Error’s breathing picked up into panicked gasping while he tried to squirm away. “ _ **T-tHe F-fUcK?! LeT mE gO**_

* * *

Error gasped and writhed beneath him, unable to move much with how Stretch was pushed against him. He was trapped. He should be terrified, screaming, fighting. Only he wasn’t.

Sure he was scared. This was way more touch than hed ever wanted. But at the same time more and more heat was filling his bones, desire clouding his mind thoroughly.

Stretch was right too. The voices were astonishingly quiet. He couldnt hear them. It relaxed him more than anything, his fingers curling to grip onto Stretch’s hands even as he closed his eyes and turned his face away. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed….something! He didn’t even know what they were doing but he needed more!

“ _ **P-pLeAsE….i-I nEeD-**_ ”

* * *

Stretch smirked victoriously. He knew the exact moment Error surrendered. His succulent soft body going limp alongside his Soul opening up to his influence. Pumping him full of all his lascivious intent. He had so many plans for that chubby shaft he could feel leaking against his. The wet spot growing between their meshed bodies.  
  
“ Don’t worry sweet spark, I’ll give you everything you could ever want or need” He crooned against the others skull, one of his hands disentangling from their grasp. He raked his blunt fingers tips down summoned flesh to tickle the waist band of his pants.  
  
“Tell me you want it Error. Tell me you want my hand on your cock, my tongue on your filthy body, Nyeh heh my cock in your tight little ass.” Stars above did he want to hear filth fall from virgin tongue begging to defile virgin forms. He would cleave his way inside the other. Contaminating him for all time.  
  
He pushed wanton hunger, and desperate cravings into the open soul. By the time he was done, Error would crave to be fucked. His body needing it like a drug.

* * *

Error gasped and moaned, unable to control the sounds leaving him with all the raw pleasure and need coursing through his bones. He could no longer muster up a reason this shouldn’t be happening. Not like he wanted it to stop. No, he needed more. Much more.

 

The glitched skeleton shuddered with the intensity of the heat, fogged eyes coming up to stare pleadingly and confused into Stretch’s.

“ ** _P-pLeAsE i-I-_** ” he couldn’t possibly say those words. They were filthy, disgusting! “ ** _I-i N-nEeD iT!_** ”

 

Anything to quell this fire raging in his soul. His spine arched softly with the touch, another soft whimper escaping him.

* * *

Frustration built in his chest before he squashed it down. All in good time Stretch.

“Ah but baby, how am I supposed to know what you need if you don’t tell me?” He questioned pulling back. Drinking in Errors debauched state. What a glory to behold. Everything in him demanded more.

Pulling his hand away from their teasing he reached down almost uncaringly. Cupping and palming Errors erection through his shorts. He squeezed it lightly before wrapping his fingers around the length. He began to firmly tug his hand up and down the rigid outline, not once stopping his grinding against Error’s round little ass.

* * *

In his heated state of confusion and lust, that made perfect sense to Error. He barely knew what he wanted and hell he wasn’t sure if he was even getting it right! How would Stretch know if he didn’t tell him?

Error cried out as he was fondled, squeezing his eyes shut as his hip bucked into that needed touched. The squeeze had an immediate hard pressure peaking down…somewhere. He wasn’t too sure. But the movements, the friction, up and down over and over. It was nearly bringing him to completion, his magic twitching in the others hand.

“ ** _A-AHH! P-pLeAsE i-Im g-GoNnA-_** ” He wasn’t sure what he was gonna do. Explode? “ _ **P-pLeAsE! J-jUsT tAkE mE!**_ ” That’s what people yelled, right? He heard it before in underlust. That had to be it.

* * *

Stretch grin nearly split his skull. That was what we was waiting for! Now we were talking!

He pulled Error’s shorts off his body flinging then somewhere behind him. Hoisting him up be nearly ripped the shirt and jacket to join the rest of the discarded clothes. Letting go of Error a moment he groaned with relief as he pulled off his own pants.

His glowing erection stood proud and tall in the still air of the anti void. The head was liberally coated with his own excitement. He left his hoodie on just Incase Error got the insane idea to retrieve his Soul.

Sooting back so he rested against the pile of freshly knitted garments he dragged Error with him. The skeleton too far in his grasp to resist. The poor dear had no idea the sins Stretch was commiting and planned to further commit.

Laying back so he was supported, Stretch lifted Error bodily. Turning him around so Error’s plump cheeks and bobbing shaft pointed toward him. Spreading the mounds he gazed almost lovingly at the tight pucker. He was going to leave it gaping and drooling his seed by the time he was done.

Opening his mouth wide he gathered his magic. Normally his tongue was just the right size, but for what he had planned it needed to be longer, thicker. More tentacle then tongue. Slathering it over and over the entrance before wiggling the tip inside.

His twitching hips down below causing his erection to tap against Error’s face and teeth. Smearing pre cum everywhere it touched. A parody of a kiss.

* * *

Error whimpered, the heat growing far too much as the other pulled away. He was so close! He was just about to finish! That didn’t matter anymore as suddenly he was stripped entirely naked, his clothes thrown far out of sight. Wait hold on. His face burned with a dark blue, far more embarrassed than before.

His everything was in full display here but he didn’t get a moment to protest. Suddenly he was being pulled and lifted, face not even an inch away from-

Was that Stetch’s…?

That was far too big! That was gonna go inside him?! He wasn’t sure if he could handle it and he opened his mouth to tell the other such only to be silenced as the thick head slipped inside.

Error jerked softly as he felt his virgin entrance being licked and prodded. “ ** _M-mN!_** ” There was no way Stretch’s dick would fit inside if his tounge felt like it was stretching him already. He whimpered around the cock in his mouth, trying to pull away just for a moment to voice his concerns.

“ ** _W-wAiT i-It WoNt-_** ”

* * *

Stretch no longer had the patience for protest. He reached down pushing Error’s head back down onto his cock. Not stopping until it nudged at his throat. Simultaneously he shoved his tongue in deeper. Snaking it through the soft inner flesh. Searching for the knot of nerves that would bring him such pleasure. Once he found it, Stretch knew Error’s protest would fall.

Clamping his teeth lightly around the flesh that formed the orifice he prodded until he felt the body jump under him. Slamming his hips upward he circled the nub squeezing it with his tongue.

At the same time his Soul attacked. Nearly engulfing the broken captive. He forced in thoughts alongside the feelings of wanton list.

‘It taste good doesn’t it? Magic sparking on your tongue as it inpales itself further. Your skull is filled by Stretch. There is no room for voices to scream if he had no room to even think. Stretch’s cock, Stretch’s filling you up. Don’t you want more? You will never be empty again’

All these ideas, these thoughts, entering Error through his Soul.

* * *

His protests were cut off as his head was forced down, the cock ramming itself up to the back of his conjured throat. Error choked and swallowed a few times in surprise. This was not at all what he expected and he was starting to have second thoughts.

Of course, those thoughts flew out the window when suddenly something inside of him was struck. Over and over overwhelming pleasure assaulted him. “ _ **N-nNg! HnN!**_ ”

Error’s eyes went wide, the pupils dissapearing in shock before returning in the form of oddly colored hearts. His soul oozed with his arousal, quick to take in the invading thoughts as his own.

It did feel good, and the voices were oddly silent. That never happened, especially a combination of the two. Right now he was completely surrounding by Stretch, every part of him being invaded. And for some reason it made the voices stop. That alone was enough reason for him to enjoy this and just let it happen, despite how scary it may be. This was a lot of firsts for his first after all.

He whimpered and moaned quietly around the magic in his mouth, tongues coming up to wrap around the hard shaft and stroke it. Multicolored hands gripped harshly at the floor in an attempt to ground himself.

* * *

Groaning around the uncoordinated licks to his shaft. How precious his little lover was. So cute and his.

 

Stretch absorbed the spilling magic. Using it to boost his own stores. Red and blue threading through his citrine magic. The heady rush causing a minor orgasm to roll over his body. His own soul gushing gushing over it’s captive as he unloaded inside the smaller mouth.

 

He jerk the neglected shaft roughly, assaulting the prostate harder then before. Even bring up his hand to jam two fingers inside to force him wider. He needed Error to cum. Further opening him so that Stretch could get inside.

* * *

Error squeaked as sweet and thick cum filled his mouth to the brim and he hurried to swallow all of it. He wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to do so but did it anyways, shuddering as his soul was covered thoroughly. Wait. His soul? Where was-

“ _ **N-AHH**_!” Error didn’t get another moment to think before he was being roughly jerked off. Suddenly he was stuffed even more. He tried to pull away from the dick in his mouth to get a moment of reprieve. It was all so much, too much-

And suddenly he was cumming, some of his seed hitting his own cheek as his ass clenched around the invading tongue and fingers.

The glitch was left panting heavily and limp, exhausted.

* * *

 

 

His breathing was harsh, practically panting as he tried to recover from his first orgasm. This was all so new and so much.

Error tried to recover, especially as he was leaned back against his soft creations. He was already so tired. His eyes began to close.

Only to snap open when he was once again pinned down only this time with an added heated kiss. His tongues wrapped around the invader, clumsily returning the kiss. Though he started when he felt Stretch begin to push in, breaking the kiss in favor of turning his skull to the side and moaning loudly with pleasure. “ _ **H-aAh! I-iT’s ToO bIg!**_ ” He was going to break with how full he felt. His arousal was returning full force and his small but chubby dick hardened again.

 

* * *

“If you keep saying that it will just get bigger~” Stretch cooed gyrating his hips. “Doesn’t it feel good baby? Don’t you feel warm and nice with me inside you? I promise to always be by your side and heh IN side you” at the end his voice twisted turning dark. Stretch meant that more than Error could possibly know.

 

Giving small forceful thrust to distract Error he began his plan. It had slowly begun to spin in his mind the moment he caught a glimpse of the Soul. Keeping it captive was only a short term solution. He wanted Error always. If Error heard voices that he would obey, then he would make sure the only one he heard from now on was HIS.

 

He began to force his Soul into Errors. He was sure it hurt in a too full kind of way. A Soul not meant to stretch this way. Pushing his body down further to pin Error he sunk his teeth into the vulnerable neck below him.

 

Picking up his pace Stretch abused the spot he remembered Error’s little button was. This next part had to be done carefully. One bit of ill intent could ruin it and damage them both.

 

A part of his Soul began to split from the mass. He planned to burrow it into Error’s core. Forever a part of him. Influencing him to never run, to want to be by his side always. Their coupling would no longer be a mockery of a lover’s embrace. It would become the first step on their eternal relationship. Nothing would be able to separate them. His roots too deep.

 

* * *

It could get bigger?! Oh hell no, there was absolutely no way he could any more inside him at all. He was already stuffed to the brim!

“ ** _I-i-_** ” God it felt good. It felt so damn amazing. The warmth enveloping his whole body, soul wracked with pleasure. He was already shaking when the pace sped up, the pleasure increasing ten fold and nearly sending him hurling into another orgasm. “ _ **A-aH! I-iM gOnNa-!**_ ”

He was so close. So close and yet somehow he was being pushed beyond his limits to fit something more. That felt a little wrong. As if something wasn’t supposed to be where it was, there was no room, yet it didn’t hurt.

Error ignored it, a couple of his tongues hanging out as he drooled and moaned pathetically beneath the other. He felt the pressure building and building. He was going to-

 

* * *

Mind the tags dears! (On mobile so no read more sorry)

Stretch arched his back gritting his teeth as the piece of his soul finished breaking off. He came inside the other in heavy spurts. His lost soul piece dissolving inside Error’s soul already starting its whispers.

He licked at Error’s limp tongues, his hips giving involuntary jerks as he milked himself inside the other. While Error lay there, Stretch sneakily placed the soul back inside the others chest cavity. His hoodie hiding the movement. He was sure Error was too tired and over sensitized to feel it returned.

The taint. A barely noticeable light orange drowned in red and blues. It whispered promises

‘No more voices Error. Stretch will keep them away from you always. Never will you be left alone in the anti void again. Never will he stop loving you. Always and forever Error.”

Venom sweet words. Eternal damning promises. Unconditional love. All for Error.

 

* * *

Error cried out as something finally sank into place, spreading over and inside of his very being before settling. Then something else was released inside of him sending him into his biggest orgasm yet. His release covered his pelvis and spine, a lighter blue than his magic.

He fell limp against his used clothes pile, panting heavily with exhaustion as the heat left his bones. That covering and spreading sensation had left his soul but he was much too tired to care.

He could hear the new voice. It was not one he’d heard before but he liked what he was hearing. Even if he was scared of what would come next, the voice reassured him. That’s when reality hit.

He’d just touched- he was touched  _everywhere_ \- inside, outside. “ _ **N-nHg!**_ ” Error was working himself into a panic here, his phobia finally catching up to him. Errors filled his eye sockets, blinding him as he curled against the pile.

 

* * *

Mind the tags dears! (On mobile so no read more sorry)

 

Their tenous connection warned Stretch of the onslaught of panic. He clamped down on the soul, voice rising, cajoling Error that its ok if Stretch touches him. Stretch was now part of Error just as Error was part of Stretch. There would be no judgement or hate.

 

Stretch pulled away hiding his grin as he worked his magic. He would have Error craving his touch and no one else’s. The haphephobia not even connecting to him. He would be patient. He casually unsummoned his flesh, wiping himself clean with one of the discarded fabrics.

He would be the kind and caring lover Error deserved.

 

* * *

He whimpered at the vice around his soul, attributing it to his rising panic before calming slowly. This voice really was different. It was alright to touch Stretch? To be touched by him?

They were one and the same? Error peaked out from behind his arms to watch Stretch before slowly, oh so slowly, uncurling himself. He shifted awkwardly, unsure what to say in this situation. What did monsters do after sex? He didn’t know. Never cared enough to find out.

The glitch seriously didn’t know what to do here. Usually he’d tell whoever bothered him to leave or kick them out. But this was different, much different. Would the voices come back if he kicked Stretch out?

….did he want to kick him out?

No. He didn’t. But he also didn’t want to be here. This was all so confusuing so new and unexpected. He had to-

Error tried to stand shakily, looking for his clothes. “ _ **I n-NeEd To Go To WoRk-**_ ” yes, something familiar.

* * *

Error was leaving?! He wasn’t ready! He needed to make sure his control was firmly rooted inside Error. He didn’t want to let him go yet either way.   
  
Scrambling up he shushed loudly gathering Error up into his arms. Cradling him as if one would a baby. Humming softly he rocked him, whispering the need to rest. That sleep alongside Stretch was what he wanted. How wonderful it would be to sleep in  ** _silence_**  for once.  
  
“Aww babe you can work later. I don’t mind” the voice whispered which Au’s to leave alone. They belonged to Error and Stretch. Those Au’s were precious and  **Q U E I T**. “Do you really want to leave me so soon?”   
  
**D O N T G O**  
  
“We can have some yummy foods that I personally will make for you. It’s what lovers do Error. Don’t you love me?” Stretch whispered sadly.  
  
**G U I L T**

* * *

Error was just picking picking up his shorts when he was grabbed and cradled. His body glitched softly at the unexpected contact but otherwise settled. “ _ **H-hEy!**_ ”

His protests stopped short with the voice growing louder than ever. So loud it hurt and he clutched his skull, eyes shut tight. The voice was right, he couldn’t destroy those au’s…..could he? Maybe. His skull was pounding. He barely heard Stretch over it all.

He did love him, right? That’s what this was. His soul was screaming at him to just melt to the other’s whims. Or was that the voice? He couldn’t tell anymore. It hurt. “ _ **I-i Do! I’m SoRrY!**_ ”

* * *

Stretch toned down his voice back into a whisper. Perfect his little lover will never leave him. They had to want to stay.  
  
“Oh no baby, don’t be sorry. I am not mad.  **I**  can never be mad at you! You are my precious little love” Stretch rocked him gently, cooing at his precious soul mate. He bent down picking up Error’s discarded clothes. Still crooning at his tiny mate with both his voice and _voice_. Error was such a good boy, how could anyone be mad at him. He was perfect.  
  
A quick turn and they were in underswap. Stretch wrapped them both in the blankets. Keeping the naked body pressed tight to his own.   
  
“Sleep baby. Everything will be better in the morning. I promise/ _P R O M I S E_. “

* * *

Error sighed as the voice finally stopped it’s screaming, relaxing in Stretch’s hold. He couldn’t help but doubt the voice. Error was a glitch, nowhere near perfect. Or good. Hell, he killed thousands of people daily!

Even so he held on tight with minor glitches, blinking when their surroundings changed before his eyes. “ _ **U-uH…**_ ”

Now he was in bed? Naked? To sleep? Oh no no no! No matter how tired he was, he couldn’t sleep! The voices would come back along with his nightmares. How long has it been since he’s slept? Years? Probably.

Error looked around the room, raising a hand to feel the blankets over him. This was different, oh so different and warm. He kinda liked it. But still. “ _ **I uH…I dOn’T sLeEp…**_ ”

Surely the other would understand. He was already twitching, feeling antsy.

* * *

He doesn’t sleep…? Stretch’s face pinched in annoyance. He needed Error completely unguarded to entrench himself. He hated to do this so soon again.  
  
_‘Maybe just close your eyes? It is so quiet! The only sound is Stretch’s soul beat. Isn’t that soothing? Doesn’t the rhythmic pulses make your body feel light? bump…bump…bump.. see how calm he is? No nightmares would ever **dare**  come here if  **STRETCH**  is protecting you. He is so  **strong**! Remember when you fought? Doesn’t it feel warm and floaty? Like you are drifting away slowly. Listen to his soul, and  **relax**.’_  The voice crooned hypnotically.   
  
Stretch projected his soul outward. Its warm glow bathing the darkly colored bones in his arms. Error had to relax. Even if he didn’t fall asleep fully, he needed to enter at least a daze. He hummed mindlessly, petting his hand down the others back. Pressing sensitive cartilage between bones that he knew helped release tension.

* * *

Error hummed as he listened to the voice. It was right, Stetch’s soul beat was soothing. That orange glow it cast…

He felt himself following it’s advice. He wouldn’t sleep, it might take some time to convince him to do that, but he would close his eyes and relax. He knew Stretch was strong. Knew that nothing would dare come between them.

His body was slowly becoming more like jello than stiff bone, so relaxed and unbothered. The glitched skeleton let out a soft sigh as his mind seemed to drift somewhere between being awake and asleep. Still concious but in some sort of daze. The voice was right.

It’d be okay to relax for the night. He could destroy tomorrow.

* * *

 

 

Stretch’s smile grew unhinged. A manic light being cast over his face when his eye began to glow eerily. This was perfect. Poor little Error would be his.

 

Stretch always did have a problem with mine. If he deemed something his, that is what it stayed. His brother was his. His friends belonged to him. And now? Error was his. He never gave them any reason to want to leave. It was laughingly easy sharpening his skill.

 

He has started with his brother. Their innocent nights, snuggling or watching tv. Stretch had begun to whisper. Blue would always be his precious loving little brother now. When they met the other versions of themselves from undertale, underfell and swapfell. His calm and laid back personality a foot hold to get closer to them. They slowly became his as well.

 

Error would never know, never question, the voice by be time Stretch was done. He didn’t change them fundamentally. Just…added some things. Error could keep doing what he wanted except now would avoid certain Aus. He would always come back to Stretch each time. Where his body and Soul would be worshipped and penetrated.

 

Stretch was so happy that Error loves him! He began to whisper. His voice repeating each order, like a mantra. A devils prayer. He not once stopped his petting. Even when his magic grew excited once more. He ground their hips together. Unloading on already stained bones.

 

* * *

Error was completely lost to the voice, falling deeper and deeper into his daze. He felt like he was floating, as if there wasn’t a single thing wrong in the multiverse. No glitches riddled his body for once, his eye lights hazy with relaxation.

What had he been thinking before? He couldn’t destroy the main au’s. The originals. They were his. They were Stretch’s. They had to be left alone.

Besides, Stretch needed him now. More than ever. He needed to be here, in his hold. He craved his touch, never wanted to let-

Error twitched, lifting out of his daze slightly as he felt something splash against his already soiled bones.  **“ _M-mMn?_** ”

 

* * *

Mind the tags dears! On mobile so no read more sorry!

“Good morning baby. You look well rested! Doesn’t that feel good? A good night sleep in my arms keeps the bad times away” Stretch greeted the waking skeleton. He was done fixing him for now. Seeing him awake and covered in his citrine cum, renewed his erection. He was tired but maybe one for the road? He did promise Error a breakfast before he left. Heh hope he likes meat.

Stretch rolled on to his back bring Error to rest on his chest and pelvis. Let’s see if the murmur of Stretch preferring this position went through. Seeing someone working themselves on his cock like their life depended on it, stroked his ego. He wanted to see Error’s debacuhed face again as he fucked himself on Stretch. The little ex Virgin nudged to crave Stretch inside him.

 

* * *

“ _ **M…mOrNing…**_ ” This was so weird. Sort of waking up in someone’s arms, covered in…was that Stretch’s cum? He almost looked dissapointed for a moment. He did feel good though. Well rested and still relaxed.

He gasped as they suddenly changed positions, looking down at Stretch with wide eyes. Oh.  _Oh_! Error should have seen this coming. Of course they’d do this, Stretch loved it this way. His magic was still conjured up from the previous night, cock semi hard.

He felt his face flush in embarrassment, unsure how to go about this. Hed never done it before but…maybe it was something like this?

Error started to rocks his hips against Stretch, testing the waters. This was a good beginning, right? You don’t just….dive in, right? Unless Stretch wanted that?

He knew he wanted it. Craved it. But he didnt want to over step here.

* * *

 

 

Seeing his little love rocking unsurely over him made him swell more.

 

“You’re doing so well baby. I am so proud of you!” He gyrated his hips in counter point a few times before sliding Error a bit forward. This causes stretch’s dick to slide between soft cheeks and rub against the still tender hole. “Are you hungry? I have something yummy just for you” He bumped his hips up a few times in a teasing manner.

 

Error looked so out of sorts. Confused at what he was doing but still trying. Like a puppet On unsure strings.

 

* * *

He smiled at the praise and lost a bit of his shyness, picking up his pace a bit. Error froze for a fraction of a second when he felt Stretch slip and prod at his used ass, then shivered in delight and spread his legs wider.

God did he have to say such filthy things? It made this so embarrassing! Error whined both impatiently and in embarrassment before finally reaching down to pull his cheeks apart, leaving his hole open and waiting. He slowly sunk down until just the tip was in. He moaned and stayed for a moment, getting used to the feeling of being penetrated again.

 

* * *

Stretch smile encouragingly. Everything was going better then he though! Error was taking to the voice better then any of the others. He rubbed quaking thighs before grabbing them firmly to help Error balance. He wasn’t going to lift a single hand to help further then this. He wanted to see the last bit of purity leave Error as he voluntarily took Stretch into his body.

 

“You can do it baby boy. You’re so strong and beautiful like this. Your pretty little bones covered in my magic. That perfect little blush. How lucky I am!” Error felt so tight around him still. No matter how hard Stretch has fucked in to him last night.

 

* * *

The grip on his thighs sent a jolt of pleasure through him, encouraging him to take more of the length in, slowly lowering himself until he was all the way at the base.

“ ** _H-hNg_**!” Error took a moment to recover before lifting himself up again only to come back down slowly. “ _ **A-aH! It’S t-ToO mUcH!**_ ”

The words only set his skull aflame with dark blue. They were so embarrassing but his rock hard dick showed exactly how he felt about them.

 

* * *

Stretch could feel his shaft bopping and twitching to each lewd moan and action Error made.

 

“It’s not to much baby bones. Look you took it all the way.” He rested his hand over the faintly flowing bulge in Error’s stomach. Pushing down on it to feel it firmly. Stretch slid his hand down the slope of supple flesh before lightly tweaking the dribbling cock head.

 

He circled the tip before grasping it under the head tightly. Digging his thumb against the opening, he flicked the little indent. Stretch brought his legs up to press against Error’s back Incase he tried to lean away. He wanted to be inside every part of Error.

 

Later he would fuck those pretty little eyes and eventually a perfect plump pussy. For now he wanted to cleave once more inside warm muscle and see if he could fit just a bit of his thumb inside that straining chubby cock.

 

* * *

Baby bones. This talk was getting to him and he was sure the other could see it. He bounced a little faster on that thick long cock, needed it. Craving it. He needed nothing but Stretch inside of him, claiming him.

Error moaned loud as he was touched, gasping as his dick was grabbed. It felt so good, everything felt amazing!

He let out a short cry of pain as the tip of the others thumb penetrated his urethra. “ ** _W-wAiT_**!” Error froze his movements. “ _ **T-tHaT’s NoT-**_ ”

That most definately didn’t belong there. It hurt, stretching him where he should never be stretched. The burn added slightly to his pleasure but still-

He didn’t think he could handle it.

 

* * *

Stretch pulled his thumb out long enough to jerk the shaft a few times to relieve the ache. Twisting his hips he battered at Error’s prostate. Abusing it viciously to cloud Error’s mind.

 

“It’s ok baby shh shh. It will feel better when I try again. Your new at this, but don’t be scared. I’m here to help you” Stretch soothed the frazzled skeleton before inching his thumb tip back in. The pain would be drowned by the pleasure coming from his abused nerves.

 

He wanted to feel Error cum around his cock again. He kept an ear out for any noise around the house. It was early but it woundn’t due if blue woke up from the noise. As much as he wanted to hear Error SCreM it wouldn’t do if it disturbed his precious little bro.

 

* * *

He jerked as the thumb was pulled free only for his abused member to be jerked and stroked. Error wasn’t sure if he could handle anything going in….in  _there_. But he couldn’t get a word in edgewise when he was suddenly pounded into.

Over and over again, pleasure so strong it was almost painful. His eyes hazed over as he started pleading for more, slamming his hips down to meet the thrusts. More! “ _ **P-pLeAsE! A-AH!**_ ”

He was getting louder and louder as his pleasure spiked even higher when he felt the thumb sneak back in. It burned so good!

“ _ **I-i’M gOnNa-**_ ” Error was reaching his peak, feeling his climax approaching already.

 

* * *

Stretch clicked his tongue in annoyance before surging upward. Once more toppling error flat onto his back. He was slamming himself into Error. Pulling his hands free from their places. He hooked Error’s thin legs over the crook of his elbows. Spreading him wide as he folded him in half.

“Hush baby, don’t want to be too loud.” He shoved his tongue into Error’s mouth. Suffusing it with magic so he could fill the gaping cavern with his taste. His hips flexing powerfully as he shoved himself just a bit more inside. Pressed flush he held himself back. Not yet Stretch cum when he does. Make him loose his mind everytime he takes your seed.

 

* * *

“ _ **A-aH!**_ ” Error yelped as he was flipped onto his back, arms rising to grip onto what he could of Stretch.

The pounding was too much, far too much. He was to lose himself! “ _ **M-MF**_!” Just as he was going to scream his mouth was occupied with something else. His tongues automatically kissed back, drinking in the other’s taste.

He whimpered with every thrust. Error couldn’t take it anymore he- he had to-

His orgasm rocked him harder than anything thus far, spilling between them and staining his bones once more. It was so powerful, a loud beeping filled the air as Error froze and then crashed.

 

* * *

Stretch cackled as he ground his hips painfully against Error’s magic when he crashed. This boosted his love and infatuation toward him. Little Error couldn’t contain him mind, soul or body. He had made the little darling crash!

 

He came in torrents. He chalked his larger magical stores to what he had absorbed from Error in the anti void. He spent load after load on pretty bones all night, yet still he kept cumming. The pudge of his cock growing as he filled Error last full. Thick ribbons of magic orange magic forced around his length.

 

While error rebooted, Stretch short cut to the bathroom to get a cloth. Coming back he wiped the others bones but left his dribbling hole alone. He wanted Error to feel it leak out of him as he destroyed.

 

* * *

He didn’t feel as Stretch kept up the brutal pace, but his body sure did. It seized with another small orgasm, cum spilling over the just cleaned area. Though with how much he came it looked like he was running out.

Poor thing was getting sucked dry. Not that he minded. No, he almost needed it now. The reboot didn’t take as long this time and he came to at the end of his smaller orgasm, watching as Stretch cleaned him. Wait…wasn’t he gonna clean…down there too?

“ ** _U-uHm…_** ”

He still felt so full, even without Stretch’s dick inside him. Error tried to reach for the washcloth fully intending to clean himself out. Maybe the other was just avoiding getting horny again?

 

* * *

Stretch tutted while tossing the wash cloth over his shoulder. He seemed to have a need to discard cloth haphazardly. Using his fingers he pushed the oozing fluids back inside. Packing it tight.

“Shh dear leave it inside. It’s good for you. Think of it as a little bit of me inside you. Your body will absorb it and my magic will be your magic. So I will be there for you even if I am not physically there.” In a round about way it made sense. He didn’t say that there was already something else of Stretch inside of Error. Or that the thought of Error walking around filled with his love turned him on something fierce.

 

“Stay here baby and get dressed ok? I’m gonna make you something yummy to eat. Don’t want my baby boy walking around on a empty stomach! I know you have an important job to do and sadly I can’t help you with it. You’re so strong” Stretch cooed at the end. He wanted to see that pretty blush again. He could become addicted to that wide eyed stare.

 

* * *

He stared with wide eyes as the cloth was thrown away, blinking stupidly. Error jolted as he felt the cum being pushed back inside his slightly bloated stomach. Oh jeez….everyone was gonna think he was getting fat.

“ ** _BuT iT’s GoNnA fAlL oUt…_** ” He was so confused. If it would make him better, stronger, then why would he want it to fall out while he was standing?

He blushed heavily at the last bit, shuffling and turning his skull to hide his face in the pillows with a negative grumble. Then he blinked again as something registered with him. “ _ **FoOd? I dOn’T uSuAlLy EaT. Is It GoOd?**_ ”

 

* * *

When you are the only survivor of a genocide run for who knows how many decades. You learn to cook while you wait for a reset. Stretch had mastered quick and easy meals.

 

“It will be the best Error my love. Because it’s made just for you by someone who loves you. “ he shot Error a disapproving look for a moment. “From now on you will eat. I will make you all your food” the fastest way into someone’s heart (besides taking their soul) is through their stomach after all. “I will be right back”

 

Going downstairs, Stretch noticed the “sun” wasn’t even out yet. Shrugging he began a simple breakfast sandwich. Toast, a slice of ham, and a scrambled egg. Wrapping it up in a cloth napkin. Error should be dressed and ready by now. He would be so happy with his specialy made breakfast. More of stretch’s magic inside him~

 

* * *

Error flinched at the look, quickly ducking his head in shame. Who knew not eating was so bad? He sure didn’t. “ ** _OkAy…_** ” He’d still be stealing food from other Grillby’s, that was a given. He needed a good burg every once in seven years!

When Stretch left the room he scrunched up his nose in disgust. If he moved that meant what was inside of him would leak out. And that’d feel gross. Instead he used his wires to bring his clothes over, managing to put them on without moving much at all, practically in the same position. Success!

 

* * *

Stretch shortcut back to the room and lifted a brow bone at Error being clothed but in the same position. Shrugging he handed over the wrapped parcel dropping a loving kiss on the others forehead.

 

“ do you have everything you need?” He needed to rush things along. Blue would ask questions if he saw error here. Stretch would need a “cuddle session” to whisper new suggestions into him.

 

Stretch lifted Error so he was standing and hugged him hard. Applying pressure to the others abdomen in hopes he forced cum out of him and onto his clothes.

* * *

 

 

He really didn’t want to move, holding the warm wrapped food in hand and blushing at the kiss. “ ** _U-uH…yEaH-hEy!_ ”**

Error yelped as he was pulled up and squeezed. Oh god he could feel the fluids running down his legs and staining his shorts. “ _ **ShIt-FuCk ThIs Is GrOsS…**_ ”

He tried to pull away to stop the rushing cum. Ewwwww.

 

* * *

(we will do more I am sure lol!)

Stretch grinned at the others complaints. He let Error pull away far enough to drop another kiss to his teeth.  
  
“Will you come and see me again later?” He wasn’t ready to have a full day without Error.

 

* * *

He melted into the kiss and returned it before smiling shyly. “ _ **I-i WiLl! BuT gUeSs WhAt?!**_ ” Error was buzzing with so much excitement he actually glitched softly because of it. “ ** _I FoUnD a NeW uNiVeRsE! It’S cAlLeD fElLsWaP. So i-It’S nOt SwApFeLl, bUt PrEtTy MuCh ThE sAmE! It’S tHe OrIgInal Of It’S kInD!_** ”

* * *

Error was adorable when he was excited. A new au? an original? Hmm Stretch didn’t personally know them so he was somewhat indifferent.  
  
“Do what you think is right my love. If they are a glitch in the multi verse fix them. If they are worth keeping, move on. Don’t get to close though my dear. I worry for you.” If it had swap the likely hood of the Papyrus being like him was low, but better safe then sorry.

* * *

Error giggled and bounced on his heels. “ _ **ThE bRoTheRs ArE lIkE yOu, BuT tHaT’s OkAy! It’Ll Be OvEr QuIcK!**_ ”

He laughed as he took a bite out the parcel, napkin and all. Nummy!

* * *

Fuck he was cute! Stretch smiled pulling the napkin off in fond exasperation. His head snapped up when he heard shuffling in the other room. Time to end this for now.  
  
“As long as you are safe. Don’t be left alone with anyone okay? Only I can touch you and love you like this” He had to make sure. Smiling pulled Error into a deep kiss before pulling back and reaching for his pants. It was time to be “Normal laid back Stretch again”

* * *

He didn’t understand. Why would he let anyone touch him the way Stretch does? He’s afraid of touch.

Error gasped into the kiss and eagerly returned it. He craved this touch, he needed more! “ ** _I l-LoVe YoU t-Too-_** ” and then he was gone, dropping through a portal. Screams wrong out before it suddenly closed with his manic laughter. Hed be back, but now it was time to work!


	2. Underfell Sans X Lamia Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> directly copy and pasted, so sorry for any mistakes or spelling errors.  
> Error: Flamour, Red: Damnedxfate

'Fuckign hell' Red thought stomping through the snowdin forest toward his sentry station. He was tired of his shit getting stolen, messes (though some were his but still) being made and Boss fuckign blaming them on him. When he caught the inter dimensional bastard that was messing with him he was gonna rip them a new one. Well after he made the little shit S U F F E R

 

* * *

A portal suddenly opened, just in front of the station. A gloved hand came through, tossing something that was hissing into the snow. "Have fun Error!" A voice giggled before the portal closed again. Error hissed loudly, flopping around as he tried to pull the magic restraining collar off his neck. Fucking Ink! Turning him into- into whatever this was! He hadn't even noticed Red approaching.

 

* * *

 

 Error felt dimension magic spark through the air. Two distinct types. One he knew as Ink whom always visited with that damn Blueberry and the other..the other was so familiar. Thats it! the same trail left behind during those fucking messes. Summing a couple of blaster along with a corona of bones he approached the magic. At his feet was...the fuck is that? It looked like a skeleton snake. The top half being the skeleton. Their blue and red bones calling back a faint memory. Blue and Ink had told him of a skeleton named Error who destroyed multi verse. THAT's the one whose been fucking with him? the hell happened to him

 

* * *

 

 Error continued to flail around and hiss, doing anything to think of to get the fucking collar off. It wasn't going anywhere! He froze when he sensed a presence above him and looked up with wide panicked eyes. Oh...shit. He was in underfell! Error screeched and flailed even more, not having learned how to slither yet. His magic sparked but the collar sent a painful shock through his system, causing him to curl up and shake in pain. Fuck. That hurt!

* * *

...Fuck this was freaky. He wasn't a narcissist but fuck if seeing the "Destroyer" of worlds helpless and shaking wasn't turning him on something fierce. Red looked around seeing if they were being watched. A plan was starting to form. He could get his vengeance, have a play thing, and somethign to take his frustration on all at once. Don't think he hadn't notice the eye flicker to summon magic onyl for the sparks to fly, literally. Red leaned down snagged the chubby tail before hefting Error upside down into the air. He wasn't very big. Maybe arm length if he stretched out? Kinda chubby though. Red poked the visible stomach.

 

* * *

Error hissed and screeched as he was lifted, scrabbling for purchase in the snow with no luck. He bared his fangs as a threat. He didn't have magic, but he had those! When his small chub was poked the snake lunged and sank his fangs into what he could reach of the hand, hissing all the while.

* * *

Red stared at where Error had bit him. He hadn't been able to bite through his jacket,but the intent should of done SOMETHING to his health. Nothing. Not even a decimal. The little fuck could bite all he wants, yea it would probably sting but no skin off his nose! Laughing he shook Error, nearly winding him in a circle through the air. This was going to be fun. Where to take him though?

 

* * *

Error couldn't believe this. He didn't hurt the other! He was the god damn destroyer of world's and he was totally useless! He hissed loudly as he was swung around, growing dizzy and limp.

 

* * *

Red ignored Error hanging limp in his hand. He couldn't use the shed. They had moved the machine there for when "guest" came over, they wouldn't stumble all over eachother. Plus Red wanted one spot in the house just for him. The basement! Only he had the key since he changed the lock to keep snooping sanses out. A snap of his fingers and they were in the basement. It was mostly bare. A small bed, a desk, and most useful a metal container he used to store supplies in. Just big enough the shit couldn't crawl out of while he gathered...supplies. He tossed Error in before closing the lid. Good thing skeletons don't really need to breath. In the next moment he was gone.

* * *

He hung there for a moment, beyond dizzy before he started squirming again. His struggling was in vain as he felt the tell tale teleportation magic. His bones felt warmer, so they were inside. Unfortunately he didn't get a chance to look around, being thrown inside a container barely big enough for him to wiggle around in. Error screeched and tried to climb out only for the lid to block his way. Growling, the danger noodle curled himself up into a defensive ball, ready to strike at any time. Not that it would do anything.

* * *

Red had to call in some favors. He got what he could in Underfell which wasn't much. For what he had planned it had to be a different kind of dirty. He headed to Underlust. Lust would ask to many questions so he snagged Pink the Papyrus of that world. A few hours later he had all he needed to humiliate the little bastard. Heh if it fit one of his kinks even better. No one could ever know Red had this kink or they would tease him. He was supposed to be tough and mean. Not well Error would find out soon. He made his way back. Making lots of noise as he set up.

* * *

Oh Error heard the noise alright. The snake was already hissing and preparing himself to strike. He'd get that bastard, then find Ink and demand he turn him back to normal.

* * *

Red had brought a small wood closet and hung several new outfits in there . The closet had cabinets where he placed strips of frabrics and accesories. On the counter went a hot plate and new mini fridge filled with sweets, milk, and other items he felt they would need/use. Last was his favorite part. A large playpen with high walls. Big enough that Error could stretch all he want his grabbing hands couldnt reach the lip. To further insure the snake would be trapped he place a large silk blanket at the bottom. Even he had trouble holding it. Made form the finest silk Lust!Muffet produced for her bondage arts and suspension place. Lastly were small pillows and cute durable toys arranged neatly. This was going to be fuuuuun. His fang gleamed in the over head light before his eye burst with magic. He was sure the little shit was going to lunge at him. Using blue magic he lifted the crate and up ended it over the play pen. He shook it several times to get him out.

* * *

Error's hissing grew louder when he felt himself being moved. Oh this fucker was up for a nasty surprise! He'd bite off his entire hand! Or at least he thought he would until his was suddenly dumped into a soft....pen? Was this a play pen?! Error snarled and turned to Red, small body shaking with rage. What exactly was this bastard up to? "Ssssss! Red!"

* * *

"Aww is the little baby mad?" Red teased before laughing so hard tears built in his eyes. " Aaah this is gonna be fun" He wiped the tear away before looming over the pen. "Listen here Error. You're mine now. Mine to do with what I want. Mine to play with, mine to hurt to. That's only if your bad though. You're a smart skeleton right? Play along and I don't hurt you. Or be an asshole and heh I do what I was planning to do too you." He paced around the pen," Ya see. I don't like change. Change in Underfell means possible Death. Yet I wake up everyday and there is something new. or something gone. Do you know whose been causing it?" The question had no meaning. He already knew(edited)

* * *

Little baby?! Oh this piece of shit. As soon as he was back to normal he was going to destroy this universe! He tried to pace with Fell, but couldn't find purchase on the specially made flooring. "Fuck!" Red knew. Red knew! "Red, no!" Let him go! Now!

* * *

"Red yes baby boy. I don't wanna hear no from your mouth ever again. Now lets say we clean you up and heh get you in some proper clothes." Red ignored Error for now. He wasn't going anywhere. He took the container and short cut to the bathroom to fill it with warm water. Error was filthy, looked like he had been in a battle. Coming back he left the DIY bath in the corner and turned Error blue. Time to take that clothes off.

* * *

"Red!" The hell was with this shit? Like hell he was just gonna sit here and go along with this! "No! No!" Error struggled against the magic hold, holding his jacket close to himself. That was his favorite jacket! He can't lose it!

* * *

Red click his tongue in annoyance. Guess he had to show the stick before the carrot. Sitting down on the nearby chair he brought Error over and layed him face down on his lap. "I'll stop when you apologize and give me the clothes" Keeping Error pinned with magic and now one hand between struggling shoulder blades, Red raised one hand high before bringing it down hard. Over and over he slapped at Error's rump waiting for his demand to be met

* * *

Error struggled and flailed in the magic, then in his lap. He tried to push himself up but the hand between his shoulders had him pinned. He squirmed, not understanding. Stop? Stop what- HOLY SHIT! "RED! SSSSSTOP!" But soon enough the snake was hiccuping, crying softly into his sleeves as he whimpered. "Ssssssorry.....sssssorry..."

* * *

Time to be nice. To have a good pet one must sometimes give the carrot. "Shh baby it's done. You did good. Such a great baby boy, Daddy's got you." He rubbed gently at the darkly glowing bottom. Fuck if this didn't turn him on something fierce. Someone out there loves him. See in Underfell there was Torture and then their was "Torture". Why break the body if the mind was more fun? Red was better at the latter. If he got the oppertunity to work out his hidden kinks all the better. Lifting Error up he pulled the clothes off and set them aside. He was an asshole and planned to humiliate the ever loving fuck out of the glitched worm but a Sans jacket is sacred. He lifted the naked skeleton before gently submerging him in the warm water. Grabbing a cloth he robbed at rough bones soothingly. Truthfully he wanted to break the fucker who had been messing with him. But Red was a sucker for small things. Small cute things were rare in Underfell. Maybe thats why he hadn't dusted Blue when he first met him, and still doesn't ever time he got on his nerves.

* * *

Error continued to hiccup for a bit, his stinging bottom burning fiercely. He flinched as he was lifted, expecting something much much worse than whatever the hell that was. He didn't struggle this time as his clothes were taken, more in shock than anything. He seemed to relax a bit as his jacket was simply put aside but went rigid in the water, flinching at every scrub. He hated this. It was beyond humiliating bit at the same time something deep in his soul felt warmth. "What...? Thisssssss?" He didn't understand this washing thing. What was this? Why was he rubbing his bones?

* * *

The cluelessness and wonder on Error's face reminded Red briefly of a different small skeleton and his firth bath. Sheer wonderment on the water and the gentle touches. Maybe he had been to rough? "It's a bath. You're dirty and you can't put on new clean clothes like that. I am bathing you. Doesn't the warm water feel nice? The wash cloth taking off that gross stickiness?" He wiped the tears of Error's face. " Good things happen if you behave. Bad things like stealing, and trashing my things or Heh telling me NO. Get you spanked"

* * *

Error was still flinching at every touch. The permanent tears on his cheeks would never leave, but the ones recently shed did. The snake slithered in the water, slowly relaxing. It...did feel good. Dirt that hand built up between his bones was coming free. He felt he could move easier and felt lighter. "Thingsssss....no? Ssssspanked?" He muttered softly to himself, trying to take this all in. He shook his head, all the new things hitting him at once. "Not right! Sssssend home!" Poor snake wasn't accustomed yet and was internally freaking out.

* * *

He shushed Error's fussing before adding some scented bubble bath into the tub. Error...stuck. Water might not be enough. Swishing his hand he helped the bubbles formed. "Look Error isn't this fun? No fussing remember. Good boys get treats" Fuuuuuck this was fun. "This is your home until I'm sure you can be a good boy without me having to threaten you"

* * *

He stared at surprise at the bubbles, feeling rather uneasy around them. He tries to move away from them, only to run into more. Error shook his head a bit more, looking entirely overwhelmed. "Fussssssing? Red! Take home! Pleassssse!" He didn't like this! He wanted to go back to his job! Error tugged at his collar. "Pleasssse! Off!"

* * *

Hmm perhaps the bubbles where to much. "Alright I will take you home" Red takes Error out of the bath and bundles him in the towel he had set out. Soft and fluffy it wasa pastel blue. Once Error was completly wrapped up, Red carried him over to the closet before picking one of the outfits inside. He tossed it over the side of the counter for now. Reaching in the fridge he pulled out a jug of milk while using his magic to pull a brand new bottle out of a cabinet. "You're gonna like this darling. The collar says on sad to say. You're still a bad boy." He poured the milk into a sauce pan on the hot plate.

* * *

Error grew hopeful for a moment, waiting semi patiently as he wrapped up in a towel and carried around. He shifted a little impatiently and tried to get free of the towel. "Home? Red?" What was with all this darling and baby boy shit? He looked to the milk in confusion before not deeming it worth his time.

* * *

"Just a moment" Error once again used his gravity magic to pour the warm milk into the bottle before sitting down on the chair and cradling Error in his arms. Tucking him firmly he not once let up his blue magic. Just a standard hold. "Open wide sweety" He brought the nipple up to Error's mouth. " This will help you feel better before you go home."

* * *

Error was still trying to wiggle free, not understanding. He grunted when he was tucked firmly and stared at the bottle in disbelief. Then at Red, then at the bottle again. "No! Red, no! Babiesssss!" He may be stupid in terms of...well everything. But he knew only babies had bottles!

* * *

"Yes babies. You;re so small you could pass as one anyway. So open wide BABY boy. You don't want to be spanked again right? And you wanna go home riiight? Then dirnk up." Red firmly nudged the nipple against Error's mouth. He broguht the cradling hand downward giving him a firm tap to remind him.

* * *

Error was getting more horrified with every word, especially the baby and spanking part. He did want to go home but this was just too much. He wasn't a baby! He didn't need to be bottle fed like this! Despite the whimper and flinch with the tap, he turned his head away and burrowed into towel, curling into a scared defensive ball.

* * *

Red tried not to lose his patience. He knew Error would feel better once he had the bottle. The warm milk and light sedative would soothe even the most fussy of souls. Leaning Erro agaisnt his chest he Used his hand to pry open a corner of his mouth wide enough to fit the nipple in. Giving a squeeze to the bottle so some squirted into the lamia's mouth.

* * *

Error whimpered when he saw the hand coming towards him, cringing when it finally pried open his mouth. He startled at the squirt and scrunched his face in confusion. He'd never tasted this before. It tasted nice and warm. Error bit into the nipple, luckily his teeth didn't pierce it, and sucked some more.

* * *

Red couldn't help but coo. Error's look of confusion then satisfaction was fucking adorable. Once more cradling Error he hummed rocking him gently. When the sedative fully kicked in he would help him into his new sleepwear and take him "home". Aka back to his play pen where he would be tucked in firmly for the night.

* * *

Error suckled for a bit, about to protest the rocking and humming as he wasn't a fucking baby, but just found himself too tired to care. He lent along limply, letting himself be handled and tucked in with no complaint until something registered. "Red..?" He sleepily called out. "Home? Pleasssse?" This wasn't home, and Red promised!

 

* * *

Humming as he put a fluffy sky blue bunny sleep shirt along with attached mittens to keep "babies" from scratch themselves on to Error. He ignored the question for now. Once he was in his new outfit, Red folding a fresh blanket around him with a pillow under his head. A stuffed animal was pushed closed to him to draw comfort from. "Silly you ARE home." Red smile pressing a kiss to Error's forehead before walking to the thermostat. Hiking it just a bit higher to keep Error warm. With a parting smile he short cut to the main house to deal with Boss.

* * *

He twitched with most of the movement but really didn't fight. Error shifted around in his little bed, looking awkwardly to the stuffed animal. The hell was that for? He froze but didn't react too badly with the sedative doing its things. "No....nooo! Red! Home! Home!" Error kept up the calls for as long and loud as he could before falling into a drugged sleep. He didn't even notice when his tail wrapped around the stuffie.

 

 

* * *

Red whistled merrily. Things had got better then he hoped. After Boss woke him this morning he declared he was going on a week long trip to the capital. King Asgore wanted to assess the Royal guards. It was all a big show of course. They would fight each other for the nobles, prove they could control the "riff raff" of the Underground. Whatever. For Red it meant a week to himself and now to his new heh "friend". Giving a promise to not skip his patrols and to not binge at Grillby's he waved Boss off with a "good luck". He would go to a few of his post slots of course. Had to keep up appearances. For now he had a hungry snake to deal with. With a snap he was in the basement again. "Good morning Doll" He flicked the lights on.

* * *

Error barely heard him. It was just another day in the antivoid and the voices must be trying to wake him up. Well he didn't want to! This was the first time he's slept in countless years, and god damn he liked it! The small snake curled up a little tighter, the tip of his tail tightening just the smallest tad on the stuffie. Yes, this was nice. He'd go out and destroy later. What was that soft hissing noise? Eh, he didn't care. The destroyer hissed in pleasure and settled back in for some more sleep.

* * *

Red peeked at Error. The sedative should have run out already. Guess the guy was more tired then he thought. Couldn't blame him. Red would be fucking exhausted if he was in he others place. Leaving him for now, Red headed over to the kitchenette. The little guy would need a bit more then milk. He prepared from basic scrambled eggs and toast. Nothing to fancy. Setting them to cool down, he grabbed a sippy cup and filled it with juice. It felt ...nice to do this again. Making breakfast, feeding another. It seems this was more about filling a void inside himself the justice. Either way Red was gonna be satisfied. Walking back over to the crib he lifted Error, stuffy and all. "Wake up baby. Ya gotta eat." He bounced him a bit as he sat down in front of the small table with the food.

* * *

Error hissed in displeasure, tail uncurling to drop the stuffed before he finally opened his eyes. Oh. Oh shit this was not the antivoid. "Ssssssss!" He slithered away front he table, looking for an exit and very much panicking. "Nooooo! Home! Home!" Error tried to make a portal only to get a bad shock that had him laying down and painting. Ok. Apparently that was a big no no.

 

 

* * *

He hated to do this. With a loud ping Red turned Error blue again and brought him back to the table. Giving him a firm swat to the butt before shoving a forkful of breakfast into his mouth. "You hurt yourself and made me spank you Error. I'll repeat myself and I hate that. THIS.IS.HOME" he pulled the empty fork out and wait for Error to chew.

* * *

Error gasped as he was picked up and yelped as his rump was swatted, looking more shocked than anything as he slowly chewed the eggs. When he swallowed he curled into himself, a protective maneuver. "Isssss not right...." He rubbed over the spanked area trying to soothe the ache and prevent another spank. Error was so confused. How had it come to this? He should be destroying, ridding the multiverse of filthy glitches! Yet here he was.....eating eggs. And for some reason he couldn't figure out, he wasn't fighting too hard to get away.

* * *

"Whats not right? That you had a good nights rest? Or that someone made you breakfast? OR is it not right that someone actually wants you around? I mean I can always finish you off?" Red summoned a blaster over them. The cracked visage and gaping maw horrific. He held another spoon full of eggs close to Error's mouth. "See ya got two options. You're at my Mercy and I can't name anyone who would come to help you. You can either be my Baby Boy. Let me feed you, clothe you, take care of you. In return you take care of my needs and wants. OR I kill you now." He kept the spoon and blaster in place.

* * *

Error flinched, eyes flying wide in fear at the blaster hovering in front of him. He started trembling and whimpering, clearly scared out of his wits. He had absolutely no power here, but Red did. He could dust him in one blow. The snake shakily leaned forward to accept the eggs while terrified eyes continued to watch the blaster. He didn't even notice when he started curling into a protective ball. Buts it's true. Nobody had ever wanted him around before. No one would care if he was gone. And it hurt.

* * *

The Blaster vanished as soon as Error took the bite. Perfect. "Sorry to be mean Baby. The truth hurts sometimes. It WAS true no one would care if you died. but your mine now. Ain't no one stupid enough. If they try heh. They're gonna have a B A D time." Red leaned forward giving Error a quick kiss on his forehead. Nestling him closer he hummed as he kept feeding him until the eggs and toast were gone. Red handed him the sippy cup of Juice, rocking him gently.

 

* * *

Error noticeably relaxed when the blaster was gone but was still shaking softly. The words hurt a bit, but he knew Red was right. He actually...smiled a little at the reassurance before quickly wiping it off his face and flinching at the kiss. Error still wasn't used to affection. At all. He took every bite before staring at the sippy cup in his hands in confusion. What was this? "What?"

 

* * *

Red actually paused at this. Error didn't know how to use a cup? Yea it was a sippy cup but its pretty straight forward. How deprived was he? "Like this sweets" He guided the cup's nuzzle between teeth and tilted it so the juice would begin to flow. Apple juice was gentle and tasty. Rare to come by in Underfell but favors and threats work wonders.

* * *

Error blinked as he was guided, flushing at the term of endearment. As soon as the first taste registered, the lamia was trying his best to practically inhale the drink. This was so good! Much better than water! The cup was soon empty and he whined in disappointment before looking to his belly in surprise. This was the roundest it's ever been.

* * *

Red chortled at Error's behavior. He was fucking Adorable! Puttign the cup down he rubbed gently at Error's stomach. Running his hand up and down the stomach softly. "There's more baby boy. Later though, don't want to give you a stomach ache. Now wanna tell me exactly how you ended up this way?" Red leaned back resting Error over his chest. Transfering his petting from stomach to back.

* * *

Error hissed pleasantly at the belly rubs, relaxing completely Red's grip. Oh maaaaan that felt good! He huffed when they moved but suddenly tensed at the question. "Ink." He hoped that would be enough. He didn't like talking about his mistakes.

* * *

" I know it was Ink. Can sense that bastards magic anywhere. What happened" Red ran his hands a bit lower, Cupping Error's behind. Giving it a few squeezes with each pass of his hand.

* * *

He squeaked at the squeezes, looking up curiously. The heck? "Punissssshing me. Hatesssss me. Made me thissssss."

* * *

"His loss then. I mean yea you destroy universes. More pop up every day. Ya kill people. Me to. So do half the Sans and Papyrus of the multi verse. Can't say I hate ya. Wanted to tear you a new one for the shit you have pulled on me specifically. But eh...too lazy." Red shrugged. During all this he felt his magic forming and bulging under the Lamia. Error's confusion and submission coupled with his firm little bottom (fuck did it fit perfectly in his hand) was giving him a chub.

* * *

"Don't...hate?" How could he not hate Error, the eventual destroyer of this world too? He gasped when he felt something under him, trying to pull away to look. "Ssss?" This curious snake was going to get into a lot of trouble, he could just feel it. But that's okay. Because someone didn't hate him.

* * *

"Eh already got lots of things to hate. Don't need to pick more fights. I got 1hp ya know? Boss will get mad if I dust. He would probably bring me back and dust me himself." Red kept talking even as he pressed Error down harder against his erection.

 

* * *

Error could understand that. His hp was a little...rigged. but he understood the part about having enough to hate. He whimpered as he was pressed down, cheeks flushing a dark blue. What was this? He wiggled against the hard thing beneath him, very much a confused snek.

 

 

 

 

* * *

Red groaned at the sensation of that sweet body rubbing against him. He turned Error so that h me was facing away from him and ran a hand down his front. From belly to midway over the tail. Seeking for a clue. An indent, a moistness perhaps?

Error had eaten but Red was feeling hungry.

* * *

Error squealed as he was turned away and fondled, tail coming up to curl around Red's wrist tightly. Though he wasn't pushing it away, he wasn't pulling it closer either. He whimpered as a small indent was pressed over, hands coming up to push at his fingers. "Red!"

* * *

“Yes baby boy? There something wrong?” At finding the spot he pressed his index and middle finger together. Rubbing over the slit in smooth repetitive motions. He kept the other arm securely wrapped around Error’s middle. Holding him firmly in place.

* * *

He whimpered and moaned, unable to stop himself from getting slick. It was just so good! He'd never done this before! "Ssssss!" Errors tail tightened around Red's wrist rhythmically. "N-ng!"

* * *

Pressing his fingers a bit harder he parted the seam. Slick beaded before flowing down with gravity. Over the side of the tail to plop onto the floor. “Guess there ain’t nothing wrong”Red teases. He searched with his fingers until he found the little bud near the top. Lightly pinching it .He jiggled his leg under Error to bounce him against his sexual assault.(edited)

* * *

Error was a gasping and writhing mess, crying out loudly as his sensitive nub was toyed with. "Red! P-pleasssse!" He whimpered with every bounce, tail tip flicking like made. He was almost drooling now, his tongues sticking out.

* * *

“Good boys ask for what they want. Daddy will be nice and help you, this time. Daddy can keep doing this” Red brought his fingers to the entrance dipping them in while rubbing the abused nub with his palm. “Or daddy can use his tongue” parting his jaws, Red formed his tongue. The thick appendage darting out to lick up the side of a round cheek leaving behind a sticky glowing trail.

"N-NAH! RED!" He almost thrashed as the fingers were welcomed inside. It felt so good, too good! "Red pleasssse! Need! Need! Ssssssssss!" The poor snake was begging here, dripping more and more as he was brought close to his edge.

* * *

Red took his hand away completely. He stood before laying Error on the table face up. If Error couldn’t decide, then Red would. Looming over Error a moment he lunged forward. Using his hands he held wiggling hips still . His hands big enough that he could cup each hip but still use his thumbs to spread swollen lips. He groaned deeply at the first taste on his teeth. Seeking more he plunged his tongue inside. Pushing past taunt inner muscle into the sweet juices. Red couldn’t help but gulp each mouth full before seeking more.

* * *

Error at first whined as Red pulled away, tail holding tight before listening it's hold slightly in confusion. "Red?" He blinked as his hips were held still and whimpered softly as he was spread and completely up for the taking. "AHHH!" Error almost screamed, tail curling tightly in the air and spine arching as white hot pleasure shot through his core. He felt a pressure building and building, so close to bursting. "RED! GONNA! GONNA-"

* * *

Feeling Error clamping down desperately on his tongue Red pulled away. Licking his lips lasciviously at the squirming body under him. “No,no baby. You don’t get cummies until you ask for it properly.” He blew cold air on the swollen nub, prominently displayed as Red spread Error’s pussy wider.(edited)

* * *

Error whimpered and cried out in dismay as Red retreated, reaching for him. No! He needed this! He needed it! "Red! Red pleassss-SSSS!" He yelped and curled his tail at the cold air. "Pleasssssse! Need!" Come on, that had to be enough right?

* * *

Red chuckled licking a wide swath from the clit back down to the palpitating entrance. Nipping at slick lips and blowing more air into the dark hole in display. “That’s nice and all Error but not what I want. Daddy knows what you NEED but you have to ask Daddy for it” be dipped his tongue back inside to slurp at the newly spilled juices. Edging the cute little lamia further. At least his baby boy had enough manners to say please.

* * *

He was reaching his breaking point again, small body arching and twisting with pleasure. It was so much yet at the same time not enough. Ask for it? But he did! He did! Unless....Error whined and shook his head, whispering quietly. "D....dad..." He squealed as he was invaded once again. "N-nah! Need!"

* * *

His baby boy was so precious. Look at him struggling while in paled on Red’s thick tongue. “What do you need from Daddy hm? Do you want to cum on Daddy’s tongue? Do you want Daddy to drink your little pussy dry? “ he plunged a finger in to roughly finger him while he talked. The little body thumping against the table top with each shove. Glistening drops splashing out around thrusting digit.

* * *

Error almost screamed in pleasure with the rough finger fuck. Yes! This is exactly what he wanted! "Yessssss! Pleassssse!" Soon he felt his tail curling tightly and his end approaching. Just- just a bit more! That was all he needed, for Red to suck him dry!

* * *

He was a sadist he admits this. Red pulled his finger out and slurped at it. He stepped away from Error, sitting down in the chair and fishing his cock out of his shorts. “Come here baby. Crawl to Daddy and prove to him how badly you want him to eat you out. Suck daddies big fat cock “ he grinned flashing his teeth jerking himself with quick flicks of his wrist.

* * *

This time he shouted in frustration. Come on! He was just gonna cum! God dammit. The snake whined and rolled onto his abused and painful arousal, slowly slithering forward to lick the tip of Red's shaft. His tongues flicked at it for a moment before he took the head into his mouth. Error hummed, pleaded with the taste as he sucked.

 

* * *

“There’s my good boy!” Red moaned his mouth parting to gasp for air. The small mouth wrapped around his cock head with those wiggling tongues roving over his flesh. Red leaned forward grabbing the others lower half. Man handling him he jabbed his cock a bit deeper, bulging round cheeks further. Twisting him like a pig on a spit so his soft under belly faces him. Snarling be plunged back into the dripping cunt. He wanted to drink the others magic as he forced his own up into Error.

* * *

Error jolted as he was forced to take in a bit more but he took it even further, letting the head touch the back of his throat. His fangs scraped along the top with each suck. He shuddered and cried out when his used and sore entrance was once again filled. He couldn't take it anymore and came with a loud muffled cry of Red's name, shaking and tail curling as tight as possible.

* * *

Red sealed his mouth around the rapidly twitching hole. Swallowing mouth fulls of the tangy gushing cum. Humming he tongued the little pearl to prolong his new baby boys orgasm. Unlatching He lapped ravenously to catch anything he might of missed. Focusing now on the tightness surrounding the other part of his body. Placing a hand against Error’s skull he pushed him down as he thrust up. Hilting himself completely. Burying himself deep inside spawning pseudo muscles. Jerking his hips back and forth he face fucked Error to completion. Howling he came torrents deep inside him.(edited)

* * *

Error couldn't stop writhing and moaning as his sensitive little nub was toyed with. He couldn't do a thing as everything he had to offer was sucked down greedily, even the little squirts that had managed to escape at first. He didn't have a moment to enjoy his after glow though as he was suddenly forced down to take the entire length in his mouth. He moaned and whimpered around the thick and much too long dick. God he felt way way too full but only more so when he felt that rush of slightly thick liquid burst through. But it tasted amazing, better than the apple juice! Error latched on, drinking everything and feeling as his stomach expanded to make room for the seed.(edited)

* * *

Red pulled Error off his sensitive cock. He left the slowly softening sex summoned for now. Pressing error against his chest he pried the mouth further open to make sure no cum remained. ”what a good boy you are. Swallowing all of Daddy’s cum on the first try. Did you like your treat hun? When you behave you get to cum and to service daddy. Treats for good behavior” he grabbed Error’s hand and placed it on his soft length, guiding it to pet the damp pseudo flesh. “Misbehavior gets spanks. What do you want Error? You want daddy to keep making you feel good?”

* * *

Error felt his jaw go slack for a moment. That was a huge mouthful and he was sure his jaw would be sore for a bit. He eventually closed his mouth and curled up close to Red, just letting his hand rest there and....was he? Yup. This smol snake was purring ever so slightly in content. He murmured softly, thinking that this sounded like a great deal. The snake moaned softly with his much too full stomach and almost drifted off to dream land.

* * *

Red maneuvered around the room again letting Error doze. He drilled a cloth in hot water and wiped the sleeping snake down before undressing him. Tossing the outfit into a hamper be picked a new outfit. A fluffy bunny motif sweater. Fake floppy ears adorned the hood. It’s pale pink coloring giving the illusion of innocence and purity. Dressing Error up he clipped on the attached mittens. The destroyed now looked adorable. It almost made Red wanted to stuff him full with cock again.

* * *

Error hummed softly as he was moved around and changed. He was in a light daze, not quite sleeping yet, and drowsily tried to keep the mittens off his hands. They made things so much harder. Eventually he just huffed and let it happen, blinking sleepily up at Red. He was so chubby now, full of cum.

* * *

Red bundled Error up in a blanket making sure to grab the stuffy he had been wrapped around that morning. A snap of his fingers and they stood in the living room. Same dark walls, some dingy looking carpet, no matter how many times Edge cleaned it the carpet still looked gross, same lumpy couch. He wasn’t used to so much exertion early in the morning. Walking over to the couch red lay himself back, adjusting Error so his head nestled on his lap close to his still freed penis, sighing deeply. Red would let him nap for now. Poor baby probably felt so full with all that cum. He absentmindedly pulled the soft material up to see the red glow in the other’s middle. Huffing out a laugh he nudged his length just a bit closer to the mouth before turning on the tv.

* * *

Error curled up in the blanket, his own little nest, and ignored the stuffie. He wasn't a baby dammit. He didn't need a stuffie. He blinked as they were suddenly somewhere new but he was too tired to really care. The small snake hummed as he was set down, closed eyes preventing him from seeing what was just in front of his face. A couple tongues flicked out, tasting the air and length in front of him as Error settled in to nap.

* * *

A few hours went by quietly. Occasionally Red would pet Error or change the channel. Feeling his stomach rumble in hunger he decided it’s lunch time. Sliding himself out slowly to not disturb the sleeping lamia. Dragging his heels Red made his way to the kitchen. Yawning loudly he scratched his stomach while looking through the fridge. What to eat? Definitely not Edge’s lasagna. He HAD been taking lessons but the taste was still...indescribable. Spotting a box of hot dogs he usually sells at his hot dog stand gave him an idea. Grinning he pulled a couple out and set them in a pot of water to boil. Peeking out of the doorway to make sure Error was still sleeping on the couch. Perfect. While the dogs boiled Red palmed his slowly rising length. What better way to get Error used to the taste of his cum then by mixing it with his food?

 

 

* * *

Error purred in his sleep with every pet, happily dozing off on Red. He hissed in irritation as Red slipped free and sought him out sleepily, only to coil around the stuffie instead and settle back down. He seemed to be having a good dream by his smile and happily twitching tail.

* * *

Scarfing one hotdog down quickly, Red jerked himself roughly over the other. The other had been placed in a bun under his dribbling cock. Growling he tensed, body spasming as he came. Dark glowing ropes of cum splattered over the food. Lunch was ready~ Finally dispelling his flesh, red picked the plate up and settled it on the coffee table before the couch. Lifting Error he settled him back on his lap, limp head on his chest. “Wake up baby doll. Time for lunch”(edited)

* * *

Error groaned, tail stretching and letting the stuffie fall free. Two puncture holes were seen on it, as if Error had been biting in his sleep. Lazily cracking open his eyes, the lamia tried to settle back into sleep once again.

* * *

“Nope. You gotta eat “ Red massaged up and down Errors spine. Peppering his face with kisses he brought the cooking hot dog up and swayed it under the smaller’s nose. “Doesn’t that smell yummy?”

* * *

He huffed but flicked his tail in content with the back rubs. "Sssss...." The snake was wide awake at the smell of food, eyes locked onto the target and mouth slowly opening. He was ready to pounce.

 

* * *

Sliding the food closer, Red waited in anticipation. The little snake was soon gonna have more of Red’s cum in his belly. They might both be a sans but the transformation seemed to have made Error softer, rounder. His predatory look more adorable then threatening.

* * *

At the slightest move Error struck, sinking his fangs into the meat and clicking at it. He curled around Red's hand tightly and started to eat all of it.

* * *

“My hungry little boy. Yea, eat it all up baby.” Red dares not even blink. Watching sticky ruby colored cum smear and dribble around Error’s mouth.

 

November 29, 2017

* * *

Error was quick to lick up anything that smeared on his cheeks as he feasted. He made it halfway before he started to feel too full and stopped, groaning softly. He didn't think he could eat another bite.

* * *

"Done already? Had a nice nap?" Red set the last bite on the table. He really couldn't blame Error for not being able to finish it. His stomach was still visibly distended. The large pajama barely able to go over the rounded flesh. Bring his hand down he rubbed at the tummy, purring at the faint slosh he could hear from within.

* * *

Error nodded, yawning as he perked up a bit to look around the room. Thus was obviously not the same room as before. Was this Red's real house? He groaned as the sloshing inside if him and tried to push the hand away. That was just uncomfortable and gross feeling! "Red!"

* * *

Laughing at the indignant tone he pulled his hand away. Setting Error on the floor, Red stood up stretching. "Stay here and look around baby boy. Since you have been so good pleasing Daddy you get to come in the house like a good boy. Misbehave and you go back to the basement for punishment." Stepping away to the kitchen for a bottle of mustard, Red left Error alone to his devices for now. Let see what he would do

* * *

He blinked as his fat self was sat on the floor. He almost topple over but righted himself at the last moment. Seeing Red dissapear he felt lost. Error hissed softly in contemplation, slithering over to the door. He was much to small to reach the handle, or any windows properly, and the collar around his neck would only shock him if he tried to go back home. There was nothing he could but stay. Did....he really want to leave? No- no! He had to! The universe needed him! But....the lamia felt torn. Whimpering, he moved back over to the couch and heaved himself onto it. Settling down in a comfy noodle ball, he flipped on the tv.

* * *

Red had been watching everything from the kitchen.When Error headed toward the door he bared his fangs waiting. When the small form instead struggled back over on to the couch the tension that had formed in his gut loosened. What a good boy. Making his way back over to the couch he pulled Error to lay across Red’s lap on his stomach. Pushing some magic over his hand he rubbed up and down the slim back. Massaging the base of the neck down each vertebrae and over the curve of a firm rump. The magic soothing and warming on contact.(edited)

* * *

Error didn't even see him coming at first, squeaking when his ball was unraveled. He lay across Red's lap and hummed at the pleasant massage. He practically melted in Red's lap. "Sssss....."

* * *

They killed some time watching one of Mettaton’s rigged game show. Huffing when his phone beeped. He had promised Boss he wouldn’t skip his work shifts while we was gone. Lifting the limp Error, Red took them back to the basement. Plopping Error back in to the playpen with his stuffy. Nothing else but a blanket. It would help insure that Error would crave Red’s return. “Gotta go to work. I’ll be back in a few hours. Try not to miss me too much. “ flicking on a radio to play some gentle music. He left for a moment only to come back quickly. Lifting Error he grabbed the back of his head and brought him in to a kiss. Pushing his tongue inside the others mouth he coated the small cavern with his saliva. Pulling away with a parting lick and teasing caress to Error’s slit. “Bye doll” this time he was gone for hours to come.(edited)

* * *

Error hissed as he was suddenly disturbed, only to find himself back in the stupid playpen. Ref was going to work? Why could he come?! "No! Red-" he was silenced by the fierce kiss and moaned as he returned it. Pleasure spiked up his bones with the teasing, only to yell when Red was no longer there. "No!" The snake looked for a way out of the play pen. Hed find Red and show him he couldn't just stay inside all day!

 

* * *

Red hating dealing with the fools of his world. He hated their need to squabble and fight over the stupidest things. I mean yea he does it to but stay the fuck out of his way! It’s their fault he couldn’t bring Error with him. He would love to have the little lamia sucking him off, drinking his cum under his sentry station. But noooo he had to make sure none of the idiots tried to dust him. Pulling out his phone he started texting the lust version of his AU. He had called for a heat inducing agent. A few drops every meal would throw Error into a mating frenzy in a few days. Opening Error up to all of Red’s advances. Slowly conditioning him to crave Red’s cum. They give it to the more reluctant monsters before their lust injection. It was ready. Red left to get it as soon as his shift was over.(edited)

* * *

Error had piled his stuffie and blanket as best he could in the corner of the pen, sitting on top of them and trying to reach out. His fingers just barely grazed the top and he let out a frustrated screech. This wasn't fair! All he wanted was to be with Red- He stopped. That's what he wanted? Error didn't want to take his chance to escape? No. He wanted Red. He wanted to be near him and not all alone like he was before. "Red! No! Red!" Please come back. Don't forget about him. Error whimpered at the possibility. Red could just forget he was here. And he'd be all alone again. He curled up under his blanket with his stuffie, shaking softly.

* * *

Whistling merrily he left grillby’s with a double order of berg and fries. Walking to a near by alley he short cut to the basement. Seeing Error under the blanket he assumed the other was sleeping. Opening the bags, he put a drop of the lust conditioning potion into one of the burgers. A Sans can never say no to a grillby berg, not even Blue. Heading over to the playpen, Red started to pet Error’s back. “Time to wake up baby. Daddy’s home”

* * *

Error flinched at the first touch, bursting free of his little huddle to wrap around Red's hand and wrist. He bit his thumb, tail curled tight around his wrist. That's show him to forget him! To- There tears still gently falling, body still lightly shaking. Red didn't forget. He didn't. Error soothed the bite with little licks. "No...no..."

* * *

“Baby what happened?” Red was at a lose. He wasn’t even gone that long. About 4 hours at most. Bringing Error to his chest be ignored the slight sting of the bite. Rocking his shaking bundle side to side. Red peppered kisses up and down damp cheeks.

* * *

He sniffled and hiccuped, slowly calming down with the kisses. "Alone...Red no! Red left!" Soon he had stopped shaking and was smiling at the little kisses Red hadn't forgotten!

* * *

“Silly” he booped Error on the nose. “ I told you that you’re mine now. Mine to keep, mine to hold, MY baby boy. I’ll never leave you, I promise” a promise of a sans was a powerful thing. He almost felt bad for his plans. Like a real monster. Red was convinced though, that whatever exactly happened to Error when undone, would result in Error leaving him or killing him. Better to take precautions now while he still could. So that even if Error left him he would always come back. “Let’s eat baby. You must be hungry. Doesn’t that smell good?” Taking exaggerated sniffs he brought them to the table. Placing Error on his lap after sitting down he set the tainted burger in front of him.

* * *

Error jolted at the boop and stared with wide eyes at the promise. Even he knew Sans only make promises they intent to keep with all their power. He calmed fully and settled in Red's lap, stating at the burger. His mouth began to water and he sat ramrod straight, fangs out and ready to strike. Why he was like this with all meals, he'd never know. He waited for his prey to move.

* * *

Red made the mistake of bringing a fry up to Error to eat.

* * *

He struck, fangs digging into the fry and just grazing Red's hand. Prey caught, Error happily started eating threat of the fries. "Ssss!"

* * *

His snake was so ferocious. Sliding the burger closer to him. “Don’t fill up on fries only baby, eat your burger” red set into his own food. Waiting for the potion to start to take effect. He was sure any moment Error would start to feel his lower body stirring.

* * *

Error had his fill of fries for now and slowly worked on eating the entire burger. He hummed when something was going on down below. Something warm. Error recognized it from earlier and blushed, curling up to hide his sensitive entrance. He continued to eat bit the heat only got worse, making him shift in Red's lap.

* * *

Finishing off his own burger he pretended not to notice Error’s subtle shifting. Drinking down some of the soda he offered the used straw to Error to sip. It glistened in the light.

* * *

He moaned softly and continued to shift as he finished off his fries, then noticed the straw. He could see the saliva on it. Red's saliva. Is was the same color as his treat- In the next moment Error had latched onto the straw and was licking it for all he was worth. "Sssssss!"

* * *

Red hid his smirk behind a hand full of fries. Licking the salt from his fingers he “innocently” rested his hand low on Error’s hip. He pulled out his phone with the other and pretended to be busy while watching Error’s struggling from the corner of his eye.

 

* * *

Error growled, frustrated and much too hot. He was pushed to his limit when a hand settled on his lower half. Unable to take it anymore he shoved that hand down to his already slick hole. "Red! Need!"

* * *

“Are you telling your daddy what to do baby?” Truthfully Red has been startled by Error’s action. How did the saying go? Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth? Plunging two fingers into Error’s wet little cunt. Hooking them he pulled up. Lifting Error a few inches from his lap with the force. Painfully pushing his thumb against error’s clit, he circled it rapidly. “Ask nicely “

* * *

Yes but he needed it! He needed it so bad! He shrieked as he was pulled up by his pussy, nub roughly ribbed way too fast. It almost sent him straight into a orgasm as evident by the small squirts leaking his juices onto Red's fingers. "P-PLEASSSSE! RED!"

* * *

Yanking his hand out of Error carelessly, Red sat back in his chair casually licking his fingers clean. Nudging Error to the floor, Red freed his erection. The bright, angry length heavy and twitching with each pulse of his magic. Spreading his legs he caged Error between them. “Go on, show Daddy what a big boy your are. Suck my cock”

* * *

Error hissed irritably as his orgasm was delayed. He was so close! He tried to stay on Red's lap but slipped to the floor easily. He was about to tell Red just how unfair it all was when there was suddenly a dick in his face. Oh! Oh man! He'd get his treat again! Error was quick to suckle on the head, forked tongues teasing the slit.

* * *

Groaning Red tried to keep his hips still. Seeing and feeling the smaller skeleton going to town on him was the best. He definitely owed lustfell sans a favor. Gripping his thighs he tried to restrain himself from plunging deeper into that warm little cave. See if Error would choke on his rigid manhood.

* * *

Error seemed to ignore him, too caught up in trying to get his treat out of Red already. He brought more of the length in his mouth, tongues swarming it and fangs scraping along the top. His hand down to his own slit, rubbing and toying with himself. "Mm!"

* * *

Noticing movement further below Red growled. Pushing Error’s head back until he popped off his length lewdly. “Did I say you could touch yourself ?”

* * *

Error whined and pouted up at Red. "Red! Need!" He couldn't just not while Red got all the fun!

* * *

“Need what baby? Need my fingers or yours In side your greedy little cunt? Maybe you need my cock inside your thirsty mouth? All my cum inside your tummy?”lifting Error, Red dangled him over his length. The bulbous head resting against swollen lips. “Or maybe you need Daddy’s dick inside your hungry hole hm? What do you need since you love telling me you ‘need’ it”(edited)

* * *

He got more and more slick with each and every word, left panting by the end and trying to push himself down on that cock. He didn't even care if it was too big. He needed it! "YESSSSSSS! PLEASSSSSE!"

 

 

 

* * *

“Already forgot what I said? Show me how big you are BABY boy “ letting Error go so he had no no support from Red besides the thighs under him. “You want it? Take it? Ride me “ lifting his arms. He locked his fingers behind his head leaning back.

* * *

Error flinched at the baby comment. He still wasn't used to that. But soon he was staring at what would soon be in him. Ok, it was a lot bigger than he thought. But he needed this! He lined up the tip with his already sore entrance just barely pushing forward. It already felt too much, having just the tip inside and he had to stop. "SSSS!"

* * *

FUCK he was barely in and it felt like heaven. Digging his fingers into his hand Red tensed. He felt like he was blessed. All he could see was Error struggling to take him in. His face pinched in pain and concentration. Shoulders trembling from exertion. Tiny hisses escaping him. All with the constant hot ache at the tip of his phallus. He couldn’t wait to be fully inside.

* * *

He whimpered and moaned with every inch he sank down. Every inched his walls stretched, feeling like they were already too full. Error had to stop halfway, catching his breath and hissing in both pain and pleasure. "Too much! Ssss!"

* * *

Red leaned down pulling Error into a languid kiss. Cupping one hand on Error’s rump he helped rock him in place. Using his other to tickle lightly at the sensitive nub. “You can do this doll. Look how much is inside already. Haha your stomach is sticking out. Ya look almost pregnant “ Red couldn’t help drooling. Imagining one day knocking up Error. Burying his cock past his cervix and into his womb pouring potent intent laced seed. How delicious.

* * *

Error squealed at the kiss but soon melted into it, giving back as much as he took. He whimpered with every rock and flick to his clit, panting softly. Red was right, he could do it! He missed the pregnant talk and started pushing himself down again. Almost there, so close and- "NAH!" His spine arched, breaking the kiss as he cried out in bliss. Red's dick was touching a place he didn't even know existed! "Red!"

* * *

“Aaah fuck yea. There we go.” Red moaned breaking away from the kiss. Grinding his hips upward, Red enjoyed the enveloping warmth. The tight snug tunnel wrapped around him like a taunt glove. The wet heat misting on his flesh where they met. Using his supporting hand he kept up his rocking motions.

* * *

Error gasped for breath as he tries to get used to the massive length inside him. It was so much, too much, it set his bones on fire with pleasure and just a spark of pain. He yelped when Red rocked him, moved him, trying to grab onto his wrist. "Red wait! Pleasssse!" Oh lord he didn't know if he could handle this! His eye lights were little hearts by now, tail curling happily.

* * *

Red paused. Letting Error sit impaled on his magic. The blissed out skele looked perfect. If someone had told Red a week ago that he would have the destroyer of worlds, and bane of his existence at his mercy, he would ask where they bought their drugs. Yet here he was root deep inside precious untouched territory. Training said destroyer to his taste. Slowly making the transformed skeleton addicted to his magic. Grooming him to be his baby boy. Red bounced his hips forcefully.

* * *

"HAAAH!" The hearts in his eyes burned brighter at the forceful thrust upwards, his body bouncing back down and making him see stars. He was done protesting. The snake lifted himself before slamming back down again with another wail of pleasure, continuing the harsh pace.

* * *

“Grrr yeees, take all of it. My little boys a slut for cock huh? Look at your greedy cunt slurp me in. Aaah fuck! So tight” hooking his hands in either side of bouncing hips, Red help Error move. Meeting each downward push with his hips. Dragging his tongue over Error’s wide panting mouth he dragged the limp magic inside. Suckling at Error’s magic.

* * *

"Yesss! Yesssss!" His eyes were completely hazed over with pleasure. He bounced as fast and as hard as he could, the pleasure almost overwhelming him as he began to squirt. "G-gonna-mmff!" He moaned as his tongues were suckled, eyes rolling back as he came with a shout.

* * *

Red moaned, gritting his teeth. He held back his orgasm but only barely. The walls trying their hardest to milk him. Error’s warm juices sluicing down his lap to drip prettily on the floor. Holding the slumped body up, Red started to laugh. Great raucous laughter that shook his body. Looking up with his eyes pulsing a deep ruby he looked at Error, grinning widely. “We ain’t done yet baby boy”

* * *

Error was left panting, tongues hanging out and looking thoroughly blissed out. He was about to fall asleep when he heard Red and shook his head. Oh no. He couldn't go another round! "Red!"

* * *

"No baby you don't get to cum and leave Daddy hard and wanting" Red stood up with Error still impaled on his shaft. Walking over to the low coffee table. Each step jostling his cock inside Error's over stimulated pussy. Jabbing at his walls sparodically. Laying Error on his back over the table. It left him at the perfect hip height for Red to kneel and take his pleasure. The perfect height to make Error Daddy's little cock sleeve

* * *

Oh shit. Error yelped when he was picked up and panted with every step, every single movement causing the dick inside him to move. It was just enough to work him up again by the time he was laid down. "Red! Pleassssse!" He bucked his hips up and cried out at the wonderful feeling. But he needed more!

* * *

Pulling back Red began to rutt deeply into Error. Impaling him viciously on his cock. Closing his eyes he concentrated at his core. Laughing forbodingly he focused his magic. Pushing it to his shaft to help it grow longer and thicker. He watched the magical flesh pull taunt around him. Error's pussy looking like an over stuffed treat. At the tip he could feel a barrier. Exactly what he was looking over. Pulling back all the way, he roared as he shoved back inside. Forcing past the cervix and settling deep inside Error's womb.

 

* * *

"ah, hah!" The poor snake couldn't even feel the rest of his body with how brutally pleasurable the fucking was. He was just about to please for more when he felt himself stretching to his max, his walls trembling. Then he shrieked, spine arching as his orgasm came crashing upon him. Red was _in_ his womb! His _womb_! The poor snake flopped back against the table and let out a sob of overstimulated pleasure. "R-red!"

* * *

"Oh baaaby boy hah. It feels soo good inside your tummy. Do you feel it? My cock stirring up your insides" Red swiveled his hips, juices sloshing out from Error's continuous orgasms. "Say it Error, say you like my cock inside your cunt. Deep inside you. Want my cum baby hm? Want Daddy to fill you up?"

* * *

Oh he felt it alright. The snake could feel nothing else as he was completely filled, crying out whenever Red moved. He didn't want to say any ofnthat, it was so dirty! But...he did want it. "Red! Pleassssse! Need it, love y-your cock ssssssssssss!" He probably wouldn't even be able to sit up after this, or even lay on his front.

* * *

Bellowing Red arching his back slamming in once more. He unloaded his cum in heavy spurts inside Error. Deep ruby color exploding inside the dark abdomen. Perfectly outlining Red's innards. He hunched over him, hipsstill flexing. Tongue hanging limply from his mouth, gangling over Error's mouth as he panted. Nothing of Error could be seen from under Red's bracketing arms and legs. Not a single drop of red cum pushed out around his shaft. All of it plugged deep inside.

* * *

Error was forced into another, but much smaller and weaker, orgasm. This time the snake was out cold, a stupid smile on his face and magic glowing.

* * *

Licking a long stripe over Error's face, Red kissed the unconscious lamia deeply. From his inventory he pulled out a special toy he had put aside just for this. It was a vaginal plug. It would keep all their combined cum inside Error's cunt. Slipping it inside when he unsumoned his magic to not spill la single drop. Error looked bloated and pregnant. Monster kids were born from intent. While Red would love the idea how getting his little snake pregnant now wasn't the ideal situation. The magic would sit there until it was absorbed. Picking Error up he short cut back to the basement. He used some water to wipe the little snake down and rested him inside his play pen. Wrapping him up he gave a gentle pat to the swollen stomach before going back to the house. He needed to clean their mess before it stained. He would be back down in a few hours to give Error a meal with his night time bottle.

* * *

Error moaned softly in his sleep, returning the kiss. It seemed Red was even in his dreams. He whimpered as he was plugged but didn't wake. He was down for the count, desperately needing a nap. He curled up in his little nest. This was gonna be a good nap.

* * *

Red groaned after cleaning up everything. The house would never look presentable but it would be enough where Boss wouldn't yell. Getting back to the basement he paused a moment watching Error sleep. The small chest rising and falling peacefully. Smiling at the rare moment of serenity. He was actually thankful for all this. He forgot how much he loved to nurture, be responsible for another. Error would be safe with him. Hopefully after all this he would want to stay? There was only so much the lustfell potion could do. Red refused to give him the max amount. He didn't want a mindless cock slut. Turning his head he tried his best to quietly prepare the evenings meal. A small chicken cutlet with steamed vegetables. the bottle of sedative infused milk afterward. A slightly higher dose would hopefully keep Error calmer through the night. He wished he could bring Error to sleep with him in the bed upstairs. But if Boss come home early or there was a break in, he might get hurt and that collar was staying on

* * *

Error continued to sleep through it all, only beginning to wake when he smelt something delicious. The snake hissed pleasantly and tried to soft up, only to yelp at the feeling of the plug inside him. Whining, he tries to pull it out before being distracted at the sight of Red. He... He knew what he wanted. Error lifted his hands to be picked up and called out loudly. "Daddy!"

* * *

Startled at the exclamation Red whirled around. He stared at Error reaching out to him. Had he really? "Ahem wh-what was that baby boy?" He took a halting step forward

* * *

Yes. This is what he wanted. What he needed. The multiverse would be in trouble if he didn't destroy to keep the spaces between worlds even, but maybe he couldn't time it down. Maybe hed just destroy every so often. But most of the time? Error wanted to be loved. He always had. And he was finally getting it. Maybe not in a way he'd originally wanted, but he wanted it now. There was no reason to fight it. No reason to say no. "Daddy!" He smiled brightly and held his arms higher.

* * *

Red nearly dropped the plate in his hands. Dumping it on the table he rushed forward to pick Error up. Cradling the glitching skeleton in his arm.s Tears built in his eyes. "Ya finally called me Daddy"

* * *

Error purred and cuddled close, nuzzling Red. Did he really mean that much to Red that'd he cry for him? Well. Error could live with that. "Daddy."

* * *

Cupping Error's face, he brought him into a loving kiss.

* * *

He purred and kissed back happily, opening his mouth.

 

 

* * *

Sighing happily, Red pulled back. Holding Error to his chest a moment. His baby boy accepted him as daddy. Error probably didn’t know everything it entailed but he would do his best. First it was time to eat though. He carried Error to the table and placed the plate with food in front of him. Each bite was cute small and easily chew-able. Spearing a piece of chicken and cheesy broccoli on the fork he brought it up to Error to try.

* * *

Error whined when he pulled back but settled for cuddling, the tip of his tail flicking in content. When he spotted the food he once again took his hunting pose before launching at the fork and swallowing the food. "Good!" He approved of the food and waited for the next bite with mouth open.

* * *

“Here comes with air plane Error. Say ahh “ boss used to love the airplane trick. Loudly proclaiming that he would fly one some day on the surface. Now Red made a purring sound as he wiggled the next forkful toward Error.

* * *

Error blushed brightly at the childish antics and whined. But still, he wanted this. He wanted to be doted on. "Ahh!"

* * *

“That’s my perfect baby!” Pushing the mouth full in. He kept feeding Error until the plate was empty. Leaning back, Red reached for the bottle. The warm milk would cover the taste of the mild sedative. He couldn’t afford Error freaking out loudly and possibly drawing attention. This time he would stay as long as possible while Error slept. Soothing any terrors. Pulling Error’s blanks tighter around him. He looked so cute swaddled like that. The bottle was brought up close.

* * *

He only blushed brighter but smiled and ate every single bite. Red made it, so he couldn't let it go to waste! He purred as he was swaddled up tight and stared at the bottle for a moment. Did he really want this? To be a baby? ...yes he did. Error happily opened his mouth to accept the nipple and started suckling.

* * *

Red rocked Error back and forth gently. Tilting the bottle so Error wouldn’t swallow any air. This was incredibly relaxing. The soft warmth of a small body against his chest. The slight suckling sounds. Red could feel his soul settling

* * *

Error felt himself growing tired, eyes drooping and tail already curling up for sleep. He yawned and tried to pull away from the almost empty bottle. "Ssssleep?"

* * *

“Yes dove it’s sleepy tiny. Don’t you wanna finish your bottle? “ he nudged the slowly leaking tip against Error‘ s teeth.

* * *

He whined but took the nipple again and slowly sucked the rest of it up, on the verge of falling asleep.

 

* * *

Yawning Red pulled the bottle away and and lay Error with his face tucked into Red’s neck. He lightly ran his hand up and down the smaller back. Lulling then both into a sense of peaceful contentment.


End file.
